PS: You are worthy
by ShadowDianne
Summary: When Regina returns to her home she finds a note in front of her door, at first she doesn't want to read it but at the end her curiosity wins her over...
1. Chapter 1-Dear Regina

**A/N Well, to the ones that have already read the story fear not; I'm merely correcting the grammar mistakes and typos now that I've a little bit more time to do it. The rest of A/N that are going to be displayed are the ones I made while first updating the story but as I said at the end of this fic the story is finished and has a sequel (also finished) that I'm going to correct next as soon as I can.**

**I'm going to try to update every day with a pack of three chapters per day so this is going to be quick if I manage to do that. If you see an error that I haven't see it in the rewritten part please tell me because sometimes can be that the site is playing games with me or that I've submitted the not corrected part. Thank you!**

**1.- Dear Regina**

The note was written in an A4 paper and the letters, black over white, stood proudly as the brunette raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the only thing that wasn't printed but handwritten was her own name. Those letters were a little blurred, as if the writer's hand had trembled while writing down the name; the "a" was carefully rewritten a few times and the "g" looked scribbled in a hurry, as if whoever who had written the name wasn't exactly sure to finally do it.

Sighing she shook her head, she was done with apologies with all the muttered "I'm sorry" that they still told her wherever she went. She didn't even wanted to guess from who the note was. As far as she knew it could be from Robin, Snow, Emma or even Henry but she truly didn't want another memory of something that had been her own mistake at the end.

It didn't hurt anymore, not like it had hurt at first at least. But the knowledge that she had almost allowed a man to change her like that was what made her blood boil with anger and something close to despair. She had believed that Robin had been hers because of the pixie dust, because, apparently, it was written by fate itself but all the pixie dust couldn't hide the fact that she didn't know the man anymore that she knew many other men in the city. She had tried to create something that hasn't been there in the first place. And the evidence that she had been a fool was even more hard that the Marian's return.

That was the reason behind her decision of not reading the letter since whoever that could have tried to approach her through it would say a million words that wouldn't change the fact that the mistake had been hers and hers alone.

She entered in her bedroom and changed in front of the mirror, her thoughts elsewhere while she tried not to think about the letter or how it had arrived at her door without any kind of note attached to it. Her movements were mechanical and her pensive eyes and rigid mouth didn't hide the fact that she was tired, very tired of playing the fate's game. Her eyes went to the reflection of the letter, the white of the paper standing out in her bed's black sheets and with a final sigh she turned towards it. Fate be dammed. Grabbing the letter she promised herself that after reading whatever was inside of it she would forget everything about Robin, Marian and what could have been a love story but hadn't.

** Dear Regina- **started the note-

**Sometimes I can't but think that we are very much alike; we both have been hurt for the ones who we thought were the ones designated to take care of us. I know that we have had different experiences in life and I can't compare mine to yours but I know how is feeling unworthy, feeling like you are less than the rest simply because of your life or the decisions you have been forced to take. And I, even if I know that, have made the mistake of believing the words that they told me about how you were worse than you really are because some old title that doesn't mean anything anymore.I committed the crime of feeling entitled to do something drastic in order to keep everything like I think it should have been. But it wasn't my call and so I made a mistake.**

**I'm not better than you or more than you, if I needed to be sincere, which I need, I would say that you are better because even after everything you had suffered you are still trying to prove that you are better. Even if nobody seems to see how much you try and do.**

**I made the first mistake the first day I trusted magic above your words, I made the second one when I didn't tell you that I was sorry. I've made a lot of mistakes, countless, every time I told you or I implied that I still thought that you were evil or I let other people call you that. I made the mistake of shouting at you, of not telling you sooner that I've a deep respect towards you. I think I've made a lot of mistakes in a very little time frame and for that I'm sorry.**

**The truth is that you gave me your own happy ending, one that not only I didn't deserve but surely couldn't have achieved without you. You made me a better person, you gave me the chance to be a better mother and even after that I didn't tell you how grateful I was. You were gracious Regina, you did something that I doubt even Snow would have done even with all her speech about love and redemption.**

**But the worse mistake I've done to you is the last one because after everything you did, after everything all the names you were called, all the hate you had to suffer, we didn't acknowledge how valuable you are.**

**I didn't know that Marian was Marian and even if we both know that I would save her again without a doubt I must have had realized that I was going to change the future no matter how little was that price going to be. I thought, as I wrote earlier, that I was entitled to do it because a minute change wasn't going to be important. And every change is important, no matter what.**

**I hope that one day I can tell all of this in person, but, for now, there it is.**

** P.S: You are worthy Regina, and even if don't know what kind of things Robin had had told you before… everything but you are much more worthy than just a simple pixie dust.**

The brunette looked at the letter and crumbled the paper with one hand, tossing it furiously without caring in which surface landed. But when she finally closed her eyes a small smile could be seen in her face.


	2. Chapter 2-Miss Swan

2.- Miss Swan

Four days after sending her letter to the brunette mayor Emma found a little note stuck on her morning coffee. It didn't have anything written so, frowning, she opened the station and sat down in the nearest chair while opening the paper hoping that it wasn't from Hook since the pirate hadn't take it easy when she had decided to break things with him a few days ago. Surprised when she saw the neat handwriting that welcomed her she started to read, the smooth strokes of the fountain pen making her admire a little the calligraphy of the mayor- since it couldn't be from anyone else- before starting to read a giddy feeling growing inside of her while doing it.

_Miss Swan_

_Maybe you are right thinking that we have things in common and whereas I can tell that we both had quite similar pasts we don't know anything about the other, not apart from what we already know. I would like to point out that, therefore, you can't possibly know if I am the person you think I am. _

_But you are also right in the belief that I deserved that apology so I express my gratitude for your words even if they are a little too late._

_In your letter you said that could understand me. If you are right then you surely could say me what the mistake that hurts the most is. Maybe yes, we are alike and maybe I could look at you and accept that you are truly your parent's daughter but for now I prefer to not acknledge that fact._

_Yours, _

_R. Mills_

_P.S: Thank you dear._

Emma sighed and folded the paper once again before going to her desk and putting it in the drawer. At the other side of the window Storybrooke bustled with activity and the new found peace after Zelena's defeat but Emma's thoughts were moody and full of guilt. She had known that it wasn't going to be easy to make Regina want to listen to her but a part of her had hoped that after that first letter the woman was going to be more open about it. She bit her lower lip and nodded to herself, silently thinking on the pain she had witnessed on the older woman's eyes just before the brunette's face had morphed into one of pure rage. She extracted a new sheet from the stack at her desk and fumbled with her own pen, decided to write another letter but, this time, handwritten instead of typed down.

Even if Regina was furious and tried to distance herself she had showed her an opening with the question and she suspected what the answer to the question was. Maybe by answering it she would demonstrate the former regal woman that maybe she could be the savior and all the titles that seemed to get stuck but she wasn't merely her parent's daughter. Smiling at David, who finally arrived at the station with a sleepy expression she started to think in how she was going to approach the brunette in her letter, how she was going to make the other woman believe in her.


	3. Chapter 3 Regina

3.- Regina

The second letter was given by a smiling Ruby to a slightly curious former mayor; It had been five days since her own letter and the woman had started to think that Emma had failed replying to her question or simply had decided that it wasn't worth her time. Even if a part of her told her that she should be grateful another part felt the disappointment grow inside of her with each day without a note since she had half expected to make Emma fought for a little while like they have had at the beginning.

Since she was still expecting some kind of hate because of what she had once made to Marian when Ruby approached her in the middle of the street with her hands at her back she felt panic rising on her chest as her magic buzzed in anticipation but, deciding that the werewolf didn't look suspicions enough, she masked her terror with a smirk of her own and raised one of her eyebrows in a silent challenge.

Ruby's eyes sparkled with mirth at that but didn't say anything handing a note instead to the brunette before looking at Regina with narrowed eyes and the same mirth glowing on her own smile.

"She wanted to give it to you but she didn't know if you wanted to see her" The waitress finally explained as Regina kept looking at the note as if it was poisonous instead of just some scribble words that could be seen even without unfolding the paper.

Regina took the note and turned without saying one single word, feeling exposed to the werewolf who kept smiling at her as if she was transparent and her thoughts were as obvious as daylight. Muttering a curt "Thank you Miss Lucas" Regina puffed herself leaving the smirking brunette behind.

After arriving at her home she went directly towards her studio in where the first letter stood proudly in her desk, looking at the new one she bit her lower lip, not sure if she truly wanted to give in so easily. Sighing, she nodded to herself admitting that, maybe, the little game of writing notes was making everything a little bit easier and after the first one she had managed to sleep without any more nightmares.

"I'm still a fool" She muttered under her breath when she unfolded the note her mother's lectures suddenly returning to her mind making her flinch with the deep hate and mourning she still felt.

This time the entire letter was handwritten and Regina spent a couple of seconds admiring the handwriting of the blonde, which was slightly better that what she had first thought it could be.

**Regina,**

**Answering your question yes, I know what's that mistake, the mistake in where you desire that everything you had done wrong was just a bad dream, the mistake in where you know you are taking a risk and when everything crumbles you wish for having beigng able to see it and repair it before everything crumles. That kind of regret, of remorse, is the hardest and it's the one that I'm feeling since if I hadn't done what I did maybe you wouldn't be in this position.**

**I only want to help, Regina, not because the mistake I made but because I know that you deserve better. Because you are worthy Regina and I will repeat this in every single one of my letters if it is necessary.**

**I know you don't want to see me but maybe we could talk through here of all the things we should have talked in the first place. Maybe even you could just shout at me and tell me what you think or… maybe you could just burn the letter and pretend that anything of this has happened. And if that is your decision I would understand it Regina, even if I would love to talk and make you see that I respect you.**

**Yours,**

**Emma.**

**P.S: Don't be mad at Ruby, I tried to reach you for days but I didn't know if you wanted to see me and she offered to help.**

Regina smiled a little when she read the post scriptum; the pen's ink was different so she assumed Emma had added it recently Nodding for a second before realizing what she was doing she sighed, knowing that as mad as she was at Emma, at her righteous parents and the fate that kept breaking everything near her she still needed someone to talk, someone who understood her and not just only Archie and his fake PhD. Emma was right in one thing even if she didn't want to admit it out loud; they were alike.

In another place in Storybrooke Emma was finishing her cocoa when Ruby entered in the dinner and smiled at her.

"She grabbed the note" murmured the brunette to the blonde with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Thanks Ruby" answered Emma and returned to sip her cocoa placidly.

Ruby snorted a little but said nothing, a part of her wanting to know if the former mayor was going to answer to that one.


	4. Chapter 4 () Emma

**Thanks to all of you for your follows, I'm really amazed with the positive response that this little fic is having. Enjoy the next chapter and free feel to comment it!**

Emma arrived at the apartment, slightly tired of her day in the sheriff station and with a little smile still on her face because of the previous events with Regina, she had read, or at least, she had taken the note and with that, with that simply gesture Emma felt that, maybe, she could start to fix their broken relationship.

To be truthful, she thought as she closed the door and sighed, she would have preferred to talk to Regina in person since the beginning, she never had the soul of a writer and each letter had been a nightmare to write but she also knew that the former mayor enjoyed and appreciated that kind of things and she wanted to make her feel secure.

As she waved at Snow and Neal her mother called her and, with a little frown she handed her a note folded many times, she could actually distinguish a little bit of the letter, the ink this time cobalt blue and she raised her brows as Snow shrugged.

\- It came it with a crow not so long ago; it has your name written in it so I didn't read it. Is Regina talking with you now? - asked the petite brunette as she tried to relax Neal who was scrunching his face in the verge of tears.

\- Not exactly- answered the blonde while trying not to smile widely- But I think we are going to get to that point soon.

She then locked herself in her little bedroom and lied down in her bed, her smile still in place. She never saw her mother looking at Neal and smiling herself.

The letter was written in the intricate handwriting of the brunette and Emma discovered that the ink was not from a pen but from a ballpoint pen, smirking a little because of this particular quick she unfolded the note and tried to flattened it out without no avail, shrugging she put a lock of her hair behind her right ear and started to read.

_Miss Swan,_

_You answered not only appropriately but correctly as well; I am impressed with the empathy that you had shown in this past few days._

_Nevertheless after thinking about your offer I would like to accept it, I am disappointed about your actions but it is also true that the remorse is not going to get better, at least for me, so I suppose that we could arrive at some kind of agreement._

_Say thanks to Ruby for me and, Emma, in spite of my thoughts and believes I also think that you are worthy, much more worthy than a simple pirate and his lewd comments._

_R._

_P.S: The next time I would prefer to not use any messengers between our new… status, it could led to confusions and gossips and I would like to avoid that._

Emma ended the letter with two different things resonating in her head, the first one was that Regina wanted to talk and sort things between them, something that made her feel happy and more relaxed than she had felt in a while and, although the brunette was adamant about the secrecy of their new relationship she, at least, wanted to know more about her, something that made Emma nervous but hopeful.

The second thing was something that made her heart flutter for a moment.

It was her name written in Regina's handwritting.


	5. Chapter 5 Madam Mayor

**So, with all the responses and follows and reviews I decided to write a longer chapter this time, I know that this is a slow burn but I promise that we are going somewhere. Enjoy the chapter! X**

**Madam Mayor**

Emma was biting her upper lip while folding the last letter, she didn't know it what she had wrote would be sufficient for the brunette but, honestly, she felt that she hadn't been more truthful with anyone in her life.

The blonde looked up and, squinting her eyes she read the hour in her watch, it was almost six a.m., groaning she sighed, apparently she had been awake all night trying to write the perfect letter.

"Now, how can I give this to Regina?" asked to herself while dressing with last night clothes and exiting her bedroom, her parents would be asleep for another half an hour so maybe she could go to Regina's and leave the letter in the front door…

\- Emma?- come the sleepy voice of Snow and the blonde cursed under her breath before looking at her mother who was still in the same couch that had been the night prior.

\- Snow! I thought that you were sleeping- hissed Emma while hiding the letter behind her back.

\- Neal couldn't sleep so I have been with him all night, I didn't want to wake him up so when he fell asleep I stayed here- answered the petite brunette, her eyes never leaving Emma's right hand- Is everything alright Emma?

\- Yes, of course- stuttered the blonde- I couldn't sleep either so I thought that walking a little before work could help me to clear up my mind.

The other woman nodded and rocked her baby absentmindedly while looking at her daughter leaving in a hurry.

\- Don't forget to have something for breakfast- called after her and Emma simply waved her right hand. - What I am going to do with your sister Neal…- muttered, looking at Neal who simply remained asleep.

SQ

Regina was an early riser, she had been one since her teen years when her mother had started to become even more cold with her, the early hours in the morning provided her a couple of hours without her mother or her punishments, so even after Henry started living with Emma she continued waking up early, even though she didn't need to prepare nobody's breakfast or carry Henry to the school.

So when she heard someone in her front door she had been awake from some time now and, creating a fireball she marched through the closed door with her most threating glares that she could conjure. But, as she prepared herself she looked at the window and saw a blonde head already scurrying back to a yellow car.

She stopped and smiled a little even if she didn't know it. Emma had been here, and the only possibility of why was that was…

A letter.

She almost despised herself because of the giddy feeling that she felt every time that she received another letter from the younger woman but, truth to be told, with one simply sheet the blonde had managed to calm her down and feel secure again, something that she had thought to be impossible.

She waited a little more and when she saw from her window that the car was leaving she opened the door and picked up the new letter that was folded neatly and had her name written in it with a greenish ink.

She opened in the spot and started to read, already the pretense that she wasn't eager to read it forgotten.

**Regina,**

**Or could I say Madam Mayor? Every time that I started a new letter I remember those times in which I had to write you those reports and I end up a bit confused…**

**No, I was only trying to make a joke, sorry for that. In your last letter you said to me that I was more than Hook, I inform you that I ended with him a couple of days ago, he didn't understand that "no" means "no" and I don't think that this kind of man can possibly be my "One true love" although I still don't know what that means.**

**I'm rambling, sorry, I suppose I don't know how to start this letter, I think that I need to apologize for many things and I also think that we need to talk about all of them, and I know you are mad at me so I want to make this right.**

**I suppose I could say sorry and then talk about the things that I feel sorry about, maybe at one point you will forgive me, or maybe you will end wanting to see me, I'm not so good writing my feelings but I will try anyways.**

** I am sorry for hitting you the first time that you admitted that everything was real, even in my state I apologize, you didn't deserve to be hit, nobody deserves to be hit. Even when I was a bounty hunter I didn't like it but now, seeing things retrospectively I shouldn't have hit you.**

**I am sorry for… I don't know, I'm sorry for how things turned up, I am sorry for the death of your mother, I am sorry because I know what is to feel alone in a world that you want your parents, somebody to take care of you, I am sorry that she died without talking, really talking with you. I didn't do anything but, at the same time I feel that I could have done more.**

**I am sorry Regina, I am sorry for not being the person that I am but behaving like the person everyone tells me that I am. I am sorry for not handling better when you came at the celebration the first time that we returned back from the Enchanted forest. I was grateful that you showed up, and not only because of Henry.**

**I will leave here, if you regret started talking to me again I will understand but, as I promised you: You are worthy Regina, much more than my parents or the dwarves or everyone think and say.**

**E.**

**P.S: I'm sorry for my handwriting; I never practiced it when I was a kid.**

Regina finally sit in one of her chairs and re read it the letter, smiling a little with the attempt of joking, Emma had touched some points that she had forbidden herself to consider so when her mother came up she licked her lips, the sorrow already filling her heart, the rage about that act was already gone but the pain of knowing that all of her family was dead wasn't something easy for her.

"Thanks" muttered to the letter before closing her eyes a little, this time she needed some time before answering Emma.

She smiled a little even with the sorrow that she felt, at some point Miss Swan had become Emma in her mind and she found the fact amusing in some way.

"Thanks, Emma" whispered again, the sun rising finally at the other side of her windows.


	6. Chapter 6 Sheriff Swan

**A/N Wow, thanks to all of you that are reading this story, I have never have such immediate response to any of my fics before.**

**In another note I'm still recovering from the "I'm an idiot" and "I don't want to kill you" What do you guys think about last night episode? I'm secretly happy that they wrote also something from the original tale of the Snow Queen …**

**Sheriff Swan**

Regina opened the door to the Granny's dinner and cringed a little when she saw the reactions that her presence created in the tiny space of the building: Almost everybody looked at her wearily, without any sign of trust or respect and, in some way, Regina wanted to scream at them, to make them realize that he had tried and gave everything that she could have to make them happy. But she also knew that no one will ever believe her so she composed herself and smirk a little at Ruby who was the only one, apart from Granny, that was looking at her normally and without hate.

\- Regina- saluted the slender brunette- What would you want?

\- Nothing dear- answered smoothly the former Queen- But I would want to talk with you for a minute.

Ruby looked at Granny who simply nodded before turning her back to the two younger women, the dinner already throbbing with whispers.

\- Let's go to a more private place- murmured Ruby who pointed at the landing that leaded to the motel part of the dinner.

Regina only nodded, her hands interlaced firmly in front of her.

\- I want to ask you to do me a favor Miss Lucas- started when Ruby and her were finally alone.

\- Let me guess, another letter? - asked Ruby with mirth lacing her words.

Regina nodded shyly before extracting the letter from her purse.

\- Would you give it to Emma? - asked, her eyes never leaving Ruby's who smiled again before nodding.

\- Although… Regina- asked the brunette at the other woman when Regina was reading herself for returning to the dinner. - I know that she would be happy to see you again and talk to you in person.

The older woman sighed and something in her pose changed.

\- I know it, Miss Lucas, but I don't want to see her right now.

\- You don't want to or you don't feel that you can do it? - asked the werewolf approaching the former mayor.

\- Same thing- Lashed out the shorter woman and Ruby knew that she had lost her chance to talk with her.

Sighing she looked how Regina exited the dinner and puffed herself magically, the patrons still looking at the spot that the other woman had been suspiciously. It seemed that the town still needed some time to acknowledge what Regina have done but Ruby herself was growing tired of all the hate that emerged every time that Regina appeared.

-It seems is only you and me- muttered while looking at the folded letter.

SQ

Emma was looking through the window of the station trying to remember why was unethical to sleep while working when a tap in the door took back her mind to her body.

\- Hei- smiled when she looked up and saw Ruby.

\- Hei yourself- came the reply- Any luck with the last threat to our town? - asked then the werewolf but Emma simply shook her head.

\- Nope, nothing, what are you doing here? Something happened at Granny's?

Ruby laughed at raised both of her hands.

\- Calm down, I girl cannot come to visit her friend?

\- I suppose she can. - Answered Emma, smiling sheepishly- I'm sorry, is always great to talk with you.

\- Thanks- Ruby then sat herself in front of Emma and extracted the letter from her back pocket- Although this time the girl is only a messenger.

Emma looked at the letter and then at Ruby who was still smiling.

\- She had gave it to you? - asked breathlessly.

\- Yeah, she wanted me to give it to you. - explained Ruby while looking at her fingernails.

\- Thanks- said honestly Emma before touching the sheet, the ink was black this time and she mentally thought about buying a new ink with a different color to not repeat the ink of her next note.

\- So, are going to read it? - asked Ruby while looking pleased with the whole thing.

\- I.. uh…- Emma faltered, she didn't want to have public when she read Regina's letter although she didn't know how to explain it. Fortunately Ruby smiled and stood up.

\- Relax, I know that this thing is between you and her so I will go now, enjoy the reading.

And with that and a little wink the werewolf was gone. The blonde, after a few moments wondering what could possibly be written in the letter; she opened it and started to read, smiling a little at first.

_Miss Swan, Emma,_

_I suppose that if I am still the mayor for you I will need to call you by your title, sheriff…or maybe not, having the fact that you have other titles that are more fitting for you._

_Your last letter was enlightening; I must thank you for your words, after the death of my mother I found more complicated to know where I stand. Maybe we are truly alike. My mother was not a very good woman, she was cold, cruel even, but she was my mother and after everything I feel that I am an orphan too, the only member of my family that was… gifted with a light soul is also dead so now I don't know exactly what or from who I come._

_I find complicated to forgive you, Emma, but I understand why you did what you did so I forgive you about my mother and your reaction when I came to that party. Maybe I need to ask for forgiveness too but I am not good at it because no one has ever wanted to hear my thoughts but there is one thing that I know: Once you have make a mistake you will need to learn to live with it so I am going to continue walking this path while trying to be who I truly am. Maybe that is the thing that you find lacking on your everyday life._

_R._

_P.S: Next time don't step on the petunias dear. Thank you._

Emma laughed and blushed a little because of the post scriptum but smiled fondly re-reading the letter, they needed to talk about many things but it was obvious that they were reaching some kind of understanding and she was going to strength that bond whichever form she can.


	7. Chapter 7 My name

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the pm's! Really, thanks to every guest that reviewed, I can't answer you all properly but thanks for taking your time to write an opinion.**

**And to the rest of you thanks for everything, at first I didn't thought that this little idea could have so many responses.**

Emma bit her tongue, trying to muffle a whimper, her cocoa was too hot for her liking and she could feel it scalding her mouth and tongue down to her esophagus.

\- Everything alright?- asked Henry looking over her comics, he had been absorbed with them a few days now and Emma found a little amusing how her nose looked almost stuck in the colorful pages.

\- Yes kid, it is only that I think Snow's microwave is broken again.- muttered the blonde touching her lips with her left hand while looking murderously to the guilty object.

Henry only snorted and nodded before going back to his comics.

\- Kid- started Emma once she moved away the offending mug- I was thinking if you could do me a favor.

Her kid looked at her again with a glint in his eyes; the blonde loved that of his, albeit everything that he had been through Henry had still this childlike expression every time that he felt needed.

\- Do you need help with an operation or something? - asked the boy while trying not to look to hopeful. Emma smiled at that and nodded.

\- You could say that kid, I need you to give this to your mother- completed the blonde while handing Henry a new letter, this time it was written in a burgundy ink, she secretly liked the idea that each letter had a different color of ink, like a secret joke between Regina and her.

\- A letter? - Asked Henry feeling that something was off- I thought that you and mom were angry with each other.

\- Well, sort of, that's because I need you to give her this but, Henry…- Said hesitantly seeing that Henry merely nodded- I know that you are very clever and very curious but I ask you this time to not to look at the letter, in there are written things that I prefer remained between your mother and me.

Henry looked at his mother intently and he felt his curiosity building, he was about to say that he wanted to know what was in the letter when Snow appeared behind Emma with Neal in her arms and shook her head, mouthing a "Please" that made him more suspicious.

\- Ok, I won't read it- he answered at the end. And he was telling the truth but he was going to find another form of knowing what was going on. - Good morning gram- continued with a little smirk and Emma turned to see her mother looking at her innocently.

\- Good morning sweetheart, and good morning Emma, have you sleep well?

\- Yes- said Emma absentmindedly looking pointedly at Henry, wishing that he had put the letter in his pockets already but he had returned to his comics. - And you Sn… mum?

\- Yes, this night Neal was very peaceful- answered her mother with a small smile. - Oh, this is another letter to Regina? - asked trying to sound innocent.

\- Yes, it is- muttered Emma while feeling her cheeks grow hot- Anyway, I'm going to take Henry to her house so David will be on his own in the station for a little while, could you tell him?

\- As soon as he comes here asking for his breakfast- came the replay and Emma nodded at that.

\- C'mon kid- said before grabbing her car keys- Bye Neal- said over her shoulder and Snow clicked her tongue with a smile in her lips, her daughter was truly stubborn.

\- Just like her father- muttered to herself.

SQ

Henry entered the former mayoral house and kissed her mother's cheeks.

\- I'm glad that you wanted to see me- said while giving his brunette mother another hug.

Regina smiled before turning, half hoping half not to see Emma's car and Emma in it but she only saw the back of the yellow vehicle saying goodbye at her.

\- I am happy that you are here too Henry, didn't you have fun at Emma's? - asked while closing the main door, she didn't see her son furrowing his brows in confusion.

\- Yes, of course, but I love you too and... Ah, Emma wanted me to give this to you- said while tried to appear nonchalantly about it. His mother took the letter, which was now a little bit crumpled because of his pocket, and smiled at him.

\- Thanks- responded the brunette and Henry smiled while trying to discern if his mother's voice sounded a little more breathy than what was normal. - I will read it in my study, take care and don't make noise.

Henry nodded and shrugged, he will go to talk to his grandma as soon as he could, it was obvious that Snow knew something.

SQ

Regina smiled when she saw the different color of the ink, and, with a final intake of breath she started to read.

**Regina**

**You said that they are other titles for me, but I prefer when you say my name, my titles are just a bunch of words that are supposed to mean something but they aren't, they are just titles that try to describe a person that I am not.**

**I know what it feels to not have a family but, Regina, I want to tell you, and it's true, that you are not alone, maybe I am not a relative but I want to listen to you, without prejudices, without fears. When I was young I met some people that thought me that everybody has a past and everybody deserves to be listened, maybe I could be that person. Is the same thing that the path that you tell me in the last letter, once the damage is done you can't undo it. But if you don't talk about it the damage will be there forever, like a stairs without a step. I am not good at bricolage but… I am not doing this searching for some way to my redemption, I know that this will take time, that maybe I can't have back our trust, but I won't be a person that backs away because something is starting to get complicated. Not anymore.**

**I'm still sorry for all the things that I did and the times in which I didn't say something, when Marian said that you were a monster I knew what to say, that you weren't, that you aren't a monster and I should have screamed that truth. I want to say it to you now: You are worthy every scream and every discussion because you aren't a monster. If we tell someone that they are monsters they could start to believe it, and I want to do the opposite, repeat once and again that you are not a monster.**

**Em**

**P.S: I'm sorry for the petunias, can I try to fix the damage?**

Regina closed her eyes for a very long time, so long, in fact, that someone could say that she had felt asleep, but the movement behind her eyelids, showed that she was, in fact, awake. She felt her chest tighten with every intake of breath and at first she thought that she was having some kind of attack but then she realized that what she was feeling was happiness.

She put the letter in a drawer and exited, ready to make her son's lunch, ready to act like everything was normal but the smile in her face and the little tears that glimmered in her eyes told another story.


	8. Chapter 8 My title

**A/N Well, here it is the eighth chapter. When I started this story I doubted that it will have more than three chapters but now… well, I must say thanks to all of you that have reviewed and followed I hope that this new installment is good enough! And to the people that have tell me that the slow burn is killing them… they will have to wait a little more :P**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! X**

Henry was looking at his grandma with a dubious expression while the woman fed Neal slowly and with a little smile adorning her lips.

\- You are telling me that my mums are making amends with each other via those letters? - asked the boy again not sure if she could believe it.

Snow nodded but kept the same smile in her face, Henry almost could see the secret wanting to spill from those lips, her grandma wasn't very famous for her capacity to keep secrets so he hoped that if he insisted he could finally learn everything about the strange behavior of his mothers.

\- Are you really sure? - asked again and Snow looked at him suspiciously, she wasn't a fool either and she didn't want to spoil anything to the boy but her grandson was adamant about her will to know everything.

\- Yes Henry, they have been writing letters to each other for a couple of days now, Ruby told me that at least she knew about two.

Henry nodded for a moment before looking at his grandma again, trying not to look to Neal who was happily eating.

\- Then if that is all can I ask them about it? Maybe I can help.

Snow looked at her growing grandson and almost wanted to smack him, he was young and naïve in so many things, love one of them, and he didn't seem to understand that her mothers needed to talk about this themselves.

\- They are going to talk to you and to the rest of us when they feel ready sweetheart. Promise me that you are not going to ask them about the letters ok?

Henry nodded reluctantly, he wanted to know if her mothers were really making amends or trying to kill each other, he loved them both to bits but he didn't understand why all that secrecy and he was going to find out.

\- How is living with Regina? - asked Snow trying to change the subject.

\- Good, she looks more relaxed now, although with this new threat she is sleeping worse… sometimes she looks like she is thinking in something and she smiles a little to herself, I hope that that is a good thing.

Snow nodded once again and hid her smile using Neal's little body who was starting to doze off.

SQ

Regina looked at the letter once again, trying to find errors or misspellings, she knew that her terror was ridiculous but she wanted to give Emma her best work, she didn't knew exactly why but something in the last letter of the blonde, who Henry had gave her three days earlier, had made her heart flutter and, in some way, feeling like she belonged to something.

With a final intake of breath she closed the letter and folded it, writing the name of Emma clearly after that.

The ink was green this time and she touched the sheet of paper one more time before concentrating in her magic. One part of her brain asked her why she didn't had use this method earlier but it was fun to give and receive letters through different people and methods each time, almost like a game that only Emma and her knew the rules.

She didn't realize that she had stopped thinking that the letters were only a way to forgive Emma; somehow the letters had turned into something that was only theirs.

And she wanted to keep things like that.

SQ

The blonde sheriff was exiting Rumple's shop after trying to talk to Belle when a light appeared in front of her, frowning she approached the light and when the light turned into a soft purple glow she smiled, the only person that had that kind of magic was Regina.

She approached the light and without hesitation she touched it. It was warm and had some kind of strange texture, almost like she could grab it. Curiously, her fingers tried to touch better the strange magic but, suddenly the purple glow disappeared and, instead, there was a small letter in her hand with her name on it.

Looking once again at Gold's pawn shop she entered in her car and, smiling, opened the new letter, smirking a little when she realized the color of the ink.

"Regina knows now what my favorite color is?" thought before reading the letter, her eyes darkening a little when she reached the hardest parts of it.

_Emma_

_If I have to be sincere this last letter has been the hardest and I will explain myself after a couple of lines. Before I start I must tell you something, titles are nothing more than that: They are simple titles like you exposed but, sometimes, they weight too much and then you don't see a way to not be what the titles say that you are._

_I must say sorry for my behavior in the last letter, you are only Emma Swan, a sheriff. You deserve the titles that you have given to yourself not the titles that other people gave to you, I won't make that same mistake twice, you have my word._

_I accept your apologies, I don't know exactly why but maybe I learn to trust you again sooner than we expected. Although I don't know if that last statement will remain true but, from now, I don't wish to harm you._

_I wish to understand you._

_You told me that you wanted to listen to me, I still don't know if that is really true but, somehow I want to trust you. _

_Why would you listen to me Emma? No one before wanted to do that, even the people that said that they love me; they simply told me that whatever I had done didn't matter. Robin said that it didn't matter. But it matters, it matters what I did, what I was, what I said. Why would you want to know the delusional dreams of a woman that doesn't exist anymore? It pains me when I remember some of the things that I did and I wanted to change my past for so long…I don't know any more what type of person I am, what can I offer to people like you. I am angry and tired of half-truths Emma. I am so tired of them that I don't wish to tell them anymore._

_Regina._

_P.S: Henry is fine, he told that Snow's microwave broke down, maybe you could try to repair it… or I could teach you a spell to cool down beverages._

Emma tossed the paper and closed her eyes, the letter didn't sound angry but full of sadness, Regina wanted to believe her but she couldn't and, albeit one part of her was happy that the former Queen was opening to her the other part was sad because the glimpse that she had read about the brunette was devastating.

Opening her eyes she caught a single tear that had escaped her left eye and wondered why she was feeling like that before turning on her car.

Inadvertently to her Rumple smiled to himself from the door of his shop and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9 For you

Emma looked nervously through the window of the station, the ink of the paper that was in front of her still drying; she felt her stomach in knots and her palms were sweating profusely. She wanted to demonstrate Regina that she truly wanted to listen to her, to understand her, but, reciprocally, she also needed to open up to the brunette and it was the first time in many years that she had had to do that.

And a part of her told her that it wasn't necessary, that she could find another solution to talk with Regina but the best part of her knew that if she wanted, if she asked the former Queen to open up that was the price for herself.

Tapping with her fingers in the table she managed to be in the chair four seconds more before the need of standing up won her over.

She started to pace through the office, the ink now dry and the letter ready to be sent, the blonde knew that she needed to do that and a voice in her brain told her that it was probably the same fear that she was feeling the fear that had made the brunette write a letter like this. Regina had been strong enough to write the letter and to send it to her, she needed, no; she had the obligation to do the same.

Because if Regina had confided her the letter the first step for her was doing the same.

She approached the table and folded the paper in four, carefully she choose a single calendula that she had bought earlier and attached the letter to the flower with a little spell that Regina had taught her, with a satisfied smile and, albeit she was feeling her heart thundering in her ears, she exited the station.

Meanwhile her son looked at her from the other side of the street with a pensive look before looking at his companion.

\- See? - He asked- There is something strange here…

The brunette that was standing next to him smiled at him, surprised that the intelligent boy couldn't see what was obvious to the rest of the people that had had seen the interaction between the two women.

\- You need to be patience Henry. - Ruby finally said- I thought that you would be happy if your mothers started being friends.

\- I am happy if that is what is happening but letters is not something that Emma does and I don't see mom doing that either, what if they are under some kind of danger and they can't tell anybody?

Ruby only chuckled before looking at the boy.

\- Henry, there are some things that you don't need to understand or know yet. Be patience.

The pre- teen grumbled a little before nodding reluctantly.

SQ

Regina was reading a couple of books that she hoped could help with Marian when she heard a subtle knock at her door.

Frowning she closed the book and fixing a little her hair she opened the door, half expecting to be Emma.

But her porch was empty except for a single calendula with something attached to it and for a moment she felt warmth seeping through her body, her usual cold and fear extinguish just a little in her heart.

\- Thanks- she muttered, not sure if Emma was still near enough to see her or hear her. With that she caught the flower and entered again, still with a little, shy, smile.

The letter detached itself from the flower as soon as Regina touched it and, after putting the flower in a vase she started to read, her fears eased a little by the flower.

**Regina**

**Thanks for understanding that I'm not more than a sheriff, than my own name. I want to show you that I want to listen to you because, even after all the things that we have done I trust you. **

**I trust your heart, your mind; I trust your thoughts because you have proven again and again that you really want to be another person. And you don't need to erase the person that you were, just accept it.**

**There are people that can't understand this, that think that being a better person implies that you need to erase the other person, the person that you were before. But it's not that, becoming another person is accepting what you were. And I understand that you don't see if you can rely on me, that's the reason because I'm going to tell you things that no one knows. Because I want to be the same as you, to you.**

**When I was little I thought that the world had a debt with me because I haven't had parents, or a family, who loved me. I thought that I needed to punish the world because I wasn't happy. I run and run because one part of me thought that if I run enough someone could love me. When I was younger than Henry I came across a little boy with his family, he was a sweet boy but I threaten him: If he didn't bought me what I wanted I would hit him until he couldn't stand it. **

**He was braver than I was and he told me that he wouldn't buy me anything. I hit him Regina. And not just some punches, I hit him until my fists hurt and then I run again. They never knew that I was the culprit but I knew.**

**What would think of me the people of Storybrooke if I told them that her "savior" was a bully? Probably nothing but the fact still remains. I wasn't a good person, I was scared, angry and if I had had the power to harm people I would have hurt them.**

**I am not telling this because now I'm better than you Regina, I still know that if I found myself in a situation that it is needed some of that skills I will be the same person that I was in just a second. But now I have other things that keep me grounded. That keeps me wanting to be better, for Henry, for my parents. For you.**

**I want to be better for you Regina so I hope that you can trust me because I want to know more about you that my mother tells in whispers, you are the only person that can tell your own story and I trust you to tell me that and to become another person in front of my eyes.**

**Yours,**

**Emma.**

**PS: You were worthy you know? When you were the queen and the little girl, you were worthy.**

Regina looked at the letter and blinked slowly, still digesting what Emma had told her, what the blonde had done for her: She had told her something that she didn't anyone to know and with that simple gesture Regina knew that even if she didn't know how to trust in people she was willing to try it.

Also, the last post scriptum made her tremble, no one until now had told her something like that and, felt like a warm fire was spreading through her body, calming her nerves, erasing her worries.

\- Alright Emma, I trust you. - whispered once more in the solitude of her house.

A/N Points to anyone that discovers what Emma wanted to say with the calendula ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Not a Villain

**A/N This story has reached the 100 follows! I still cannot believe it, thanks all! Fanfiction tells me that the 100th follower is nicklaura so I am open to a prompt from her if she wants it!**

**PS: If I didn't answer your review I'm sorry, I have got a little problem with my internet lately and sometimes it says that it works and sometimes the things that I write doesn't appear.**

**Not a Villain**

Rumplestiskin lifted his head when he heard someone entering in the shop and raised one brow wondering for a second who could be there. With his signature smirk he abandoned the closed part of the shop and smiled at his grandson who was looking at various items that he had displayed.

\- Be careful, some of this things have a very potent magic in them- warned the man to the boy who shrugged before looking at his grandfather.

\- I want to talk with you- said the boy moving closer to Rumplestiskin who interlaced his finger before saying anything.

\- About what?

Henry bit her lower lip, he knew that talking with her grandfather could be a mistake but her grandmother and Ruby hadn't wanted to tell anything and he wasn't used to the idea of being treated like a child and Rumplestiskin always knew what was going on, even if he didn't always tell what he knew.

\- My mothers are behaving strangely- started Henry locking his eyes with Rumple's- And I want to know if you had seen them.

Rumplestiskin smiled a little more before caressing the ring that was in her left hand with his middle left finger.

\- Maybe I have seen them- answered, his accent more noticeable and Henry needed to fight back a chill, even if Rumplestiskin was now under the influence of Belle his mannerisms were still creepy. - But I don't know what you are talking about.

Henry sighed but smiled victoriously, he was sure that he had discovered something; Rumple was never so cryptic if there wasn't anything to be cryptic.

\- You know that there is something, right? But you don't want to tell me what is happening.

Rumple tilted his head to one side and half-closed his eyes, he wasn't a fool, he knew exactly what was Henry talking about but he knew that if he played his part right he could have what he wanted. For a moment he thought in Belle but he dismissed it, it wasn't like he was doing harm or causing despair, he was only to have a little fun.

\- I don't know what are you talking about Henry- answered politely and the boy grumbled- But, if you want, I could try to… help you with your worries- continued smoothly and the dark haired boy grinned, thinking that he had won.

\- What I need to do? Everybody tells me that I need to wait but I don't like that.

\- Certainly is hard to wait when you want to… help somebody- answered Rumplestiskin smirking. - I only need two things and with them I will be able to create something that could help you and… your mothers of course.

\- And what are these two things?

That was the moment in which Rumplestiskin smiled at his full capacity before answering.

\- I need a thread of hair of both of your mothers.

SQ

Emma bumped with David when she entered the station after her break for lunch, the Charming looking pleased with himself.

\- David, everything all right?- asked the blonde before sitting in chair with a wince, she still had bruises in her back after the last encounter that she had had with the Snow Queen.

\- Yes, it's only that your mother is feeling better- Came the answer and Emma looked at her father with a little smirk in her face.

\- Whatever- mumbled with a playful tone and David blushed a little before clearing his throat.

\- This was attached to the door and had this mauve dahlia with it- said the man before handing Emma a letter and the flower who the blonde took it gently before looking at her father suspiciously.

\- How do you know that is a dahlia? - David smiled sheepishly before answering.

\- When you are with a woman like your mother you try to impress her with anything. For example, do you know what the mauve dahlia means?

\- Gratitude- muttered the blonde to herself and David nodded proudly, Snow had asked him to not to ask about the letters but he was curious albeit he wanted to give his daughter the space she needed.

\- I will go to make the rounds; you can be here if you want.

Emma nodded absentmindedly and started reading the letter even before David exited the station.

_Emma,_

_I have started this letter more times that I can count, I still don't know how or why but I trust you Emma, perhaps no implicitly but I trust you, I trusted you with our son in Neverland and I'm going to trust you now._

_What you told me, about the little boy made me think of how I am still perceive like a villain even after everything, maybe it is because I haven't done what you did, accept me. The ethical problem for me is that I don't want to forget what I did, I only want to be forgiven because, in spite of the fact that in time I will be perceive as one of the heroes I don't want to be seen as a two dimensional person, I am not white or black and I feel like if I abandon that part of me, the most evil part I will be neglecting something that I am, for what I did everything until this point of my life. _

_I don't desire to be seen like a villain, not anymore, but I want to respect what I was, I did horrible things, despicable things and I hate myself for that, for not being stronger when Rumplestiskin asked me to crush a heart, for not being stronger when my mother told me that I couldn't escape if it was not through her ways. I wish many things, Miss Swan, but things didn't happen differently and I am still divided because the people that are telling me that I am not a monster are telling me that everything that I did once needs to be forgotten. But I don't know or want to forgot what I was, what I was make me what I am, one part of me will be forever like I was and I want to forge my future knowing that everything led me to this point in my life._

_How can I do that Miss Swan if everyone wants to forget and not forgive me?_

_R._

_P.S: I didn't know you when you were little but I have the strong perception that you were worthy._

The blonde ended the letter and sighed, the last piece of the writing touching deeply but the rest of the letter make her cringe, she wanted to help the former Mayor, although she still didn't know how but the simplicity of that last statement made her believe that she could help the brunette to open up to her.

Smiling briefly she looked at the dahlia and caressed the petals of the flower, she felt exhilarated, not only because the brunette had understand the meaning behind her flower but also because she had made a similar message for her, maybe it was time to really act along her words.


	11. Chapter 11 You are

**A/N: Hello! First I want to answer one review from a guest: You said that Henry is a hypocrite, and, albeit I see why you say that I want to clarify that (although the Henry of the first and second season is a brat and I didn't like him very much) I didn't want to portray him being a hypocrite. He is just a kid, is young and the show now portrays Henry more mature than his years but, as Regina said to him: He is only a child, he feels entitled to ask questions and to talk with one of his grandfathers and thinks that asking for help when no one had asked him is good. Is good because in the lapse of three years he had grown to think that, as a Charming, he is needed and everything is good as long as it has a bigger destiny. And that kind of approach is bad because not everything is white or black and Henry needs to learn that lesson. That's why I made him commit the same mistake that his other grandfather did. I am happy and thankful that you took your time writing the review but I wanted to clarify that and didn't know how to, sorry for the rant ^^'' Second thing is I hope everyone had a good Halloween or Samhain yesterday!**

**You are**

Snow was mildly awake when her grandson entered in the apartment and, yawning she got up from the coach where she had fell asleep just a couple of hours earlier.

\- Henry? - Asked when her eyes finally saw the boy who smiled looking nervous. - What are you doing here? Isn't too early for you to be here? I thought that the school was still on.

The boy nodded and answered quickly, almost too quickly.

\- Yes but today with the ice and the snow they permitted us to exit earlier than usual and as mom is now always in her vault I thought that I could come here, at least for a couple of hours. I thought that you were with grandpa? - added after inhaling a big gulp of air and Snow eyed him feeling that something was off.

\- Yes but I returned home early, with Neal I don't sleep much and given that the little boy fell asleep I wanted to take advantage of that.

Henry hummed and walked to his mother's room with a little, nervous smile.

\- I don't want to bother you then, keep sleeping grandma; I will wake you if something happens with Neal.

But Snow was already shaking her head while moving closer to her grandson.

\- How about you help me making the dinner? Then Emma or your grandfather can take you to Regina's.

Henry bit her lower lips but nodded, his plan will have to wait.

\- By the way- continued the boy- Where is Emma?

\- I think that she was talking with Ruby about the perimeter of the forest- answered Snow looking at her grandson; she definitely could see that something was up. - Henry, I hope that you will wait as I asked you. You promised me.

The boy grumbled but, as it seemed he would have to wait until Snow wasn't in the house.

SQ

Meanwhile Emma was in her car looking at Regina's mausoleum while drumming her fingers in the steering wheel, she had knew through Ruby that Regina had been there, the odor of dust clinging in the clothes of the mayor every time that Regina went to the dinner but she didn't know if it was a wise movement for her to go there.

It had been three days since the last letter from the brunette and Emma had passed long hours looking at the note and wondering what she could say to the older woman to make her feel better. She wasn't like other people of Storybrooke, she, actually, had had another life before that, a life in which every error needed payment, a life in which she had committed things that weren't good. She understood Regina and knew exactly what wanted the woman: to be seen as a person, just like every other citizen in Storybrooke, with her faults and her virtues.

Chewing her lip she extracted her last letter from the glove box of the car and looked at it toying with it, making the sheet dance between her fingers: the ink was purple this time and it had something more attached to it, a photo.

Taking a big gulp of air she exited the car, she didn't know if Regina was actually in the vault in that moment and a part of her didn't want to because she feared that, in the same moment in which they saw each other, all the fears and prejudices will came stronger this time, making impossible to keep that thing between them, to keep the letters coming.

And Emma didn't want that: it was the first time since everything had started that she felt understood, not just only heard but understood. Regina and she were truly alike and having the opportunity to share that, to write and hear from the other was becoming her new special thing. She needed to keep the letters coming, not just only for Regina, albeit she wanted to give the brunette that, but for her as well.

Just when she was entering in the crypt her cell started to ring and with a quick glance she saw that it was her mother, frowning she answered the call while exiting the crypt, in there the range was pretty low and she feared that her mother or Neal could be in danger.

\- Everything's ok? - asked with the letter firmly grasped in her left hand.

\- Henry is here- said her mother simply- and your father, we were starting wondering if you were alright; Henry told us that he wanted to have dinner with you before returning to Regina's so…

\- So you called me- finished Emma while biting the inside of her mouth- Ok, give me a minute here, and then I will go.

\- Fantastic- answered her mother while smiling to the boys- Where are you? I want to know if I need to warm up the dinner.

\- I'm a the woods, I suppose that in ten to fifteen minutes I will be with you- grumbled Emma, even if she wanted she couldn't enter Regina's vault now so ending the call she put the letter at the entrance of the place with a rock on top of it and entered her car, hoping that Regina would see the note when she exited the vault.

SQ

It was an hour later when Regina closed the tombstone that hid the secret-not-so-secret vault wondering if Henry had go to the Charming's just as he had promised her: The last few days he had been behaving strangely and she wanted to talk with him about it but, for now, she was happy that everything between him and her worked. Straightening her back she turned to puff herself when her eyes registered something unusual, a piece of paper trapped under a rock, kneeling she smiled inwardly when she recognized what it was: a letter.

A letter and something more because between the folder paper she could distinguish something more attached to it and, without wanting to spoil herself she puffed to her house wanting to read the letter as soon as possible.

When the smoke of her magic disappeared she could heard Henry entering the house and nodded to herself: He was punctual, something that made her happy and she thought briefly if she could see Emma before the blonde disappeared but the main door was already closed so she opted to sit in the couch and read the letter, she never saw Henry eyeing her with curiosity before mumbling a quick -"Good night"-, good night that she answered with a quick smile in his direction before answering- "Good night dear"-.

The letter had a photo of the deck, the picture showing the exact moment in which the sun ascended reflecting itself in the water and in the ships that were stranded in the seashore, the shadows of the night still present in the tangled mess that were the masts and ropes of every ship. The picture itself was simple but the strange feeling of warm and safety made it more special and, for a moment, Regina wondered if Emma had woken up earlier only just for taking the photo.

Dropping off that particular thought she started reading the letter which was written more carefully than usual.

**Regina,**

**I suppose that you have started looking at the picture but I will say what it is later. First of all I want to say thanks to you, for seeing me as worthy. I suppose that no one saw me as worthy when I was young, maybe as someone who could be better, but not worthy so, even if you didn't knew me I feel… that I am worthy, that I was worthy.**

**Secondly I want to tell you that I understand you, I never wanted to forget what I did, maybe at first and that was the reason because I kept running, but when I started to grown up I realized that it was very different to forgive than to forget and forgetting what I did was saying that it wasn't important what I did. And it was.**

**Maybe I can't talk for everyone in this town, heck, I can't speak even for Snow or for David but I can tell that I trust you because I know what you did, maybe I don't like it but I trust you and I forgive you and I ask for forgiveness in the same degree. Not only that, I respect you Regina and, in some things I feel that we are strong because we did what we did at the moments that we did it.**

**I know that sometimes you can feel frustrated, everyone judging every single thing that you do, from how do you ask for your coffee until the smile that you gave to Granny and it is because of that moments that I invite you to… have this thing:**

**Since I was little I fall enamored with people that were good taking pictures, they could take one moment and freeze it forever, and every single photo would have the same feelings that the first time that you took the photo. At least it was what I thought in that moment and, even now I know that that it isn't entirely true, I want you to have something like this. Is just a photo of the docks but it gives me something that I can't explain, the feeling of liberty maybe, of calmness and I want to propose you that every time that you see something like this… take a photo. You don't need to show me what are they or anything, and you now will probably think that I am crazy, but maybe having that kind of memories will make you believe that you are as worthy as I see you.**

**Yours,**

**Emma.**

**PS: I took it from the benches of the dock, in case you were wondering.**

Regina gave a small laugh at the post scriptum, a little but teary laugh, the picture was beautiful and she was starting to feel as worthy as the blonde said that she was. With a smile she climbed upstairs, determined to answer Emma as soon as she could. If she would have entered Henry's room in that moment she would have seen her son saving one of her hairs in a little box with a satisfied smile.


	12. Chapter 12 Your picture

**A/N I think some of you already know what is Rumple doing (hehe) but don't worry, Henry will have his own punishment for what is he doing. And Rumple too… sort of. I want to apologize for this chapter because it will have Rumbelle in it and I want to tell you guys something: I don't hate the Rumbelle pairing, really, albeit I found Rumple creepy I think that they are sweet together and I like them as I like the shippers of Rumbelle. I also think that they need to speak things but that is another thing. The truth is, that I can't write them because every time that I write them I found that I can't, I think that I don't write them too believable, I don't know how or why is this but this chapter took me a lot only for the first part of it. I hope that the final work is worthy (look what I did there xD) for the Rumbelle's fans that are reading this story, I hope that is good enough.**

**Your picture**

Belle entered in the pawn shop and kissed Rumplestiskin briefly before takin off her coat.

\- I was with Ruby- started as she approached her husband- And she told me some interesting things.

\- What are they?- asked the man while pretending to read, every time that he was alone with Belle he felt a pang of guilt because of the dagger albeit he didn't want to tell Belle the truth, Not right now at least.

\- Well, apparently Emma and Regina are getting along- explained the brunette looking at Rumple with worry in her eyes, for days she had the feeling that something was off albeit she didn't pinpoint what exactly.

\- That's interesting, I suppose- muttered Gold as he tried to suppress a little smirk.

Smirk that Belle saw and touching the man right arm she opted to ask right away, her accent thickening with the suspicion.

\- Rumple? - asked once and the man finally looked at her blinking and trying to appear innocent.

\- Yes?

\- Is there something that you want to tell me? - Asked Belle and Rumple wondered how this woman could make him gulp with nervousness every time that she used that tone in him.

\- No Belle, everything is alright.

But Belle still had doubts, she trusted Rumple but she also knew that old habits die hard and there had been something in that smirk that warn her of something.

\- So you don't find interesting that Emma and Regina are teaming up again? Ruby said that she believed that they were going to talk soon. - She pressed and Rumple joined his hands making a little triangle.

\- And why do you think that Miss Lucas is right? - asked right away and Belle faltered.

\- I suppose I want them to make amends, they make the stronger magic when they are together; also I find that they look more relaxed every time that they aren't fighting.

\- Well- Answered Rumple before smiling at Belle and suddenly the strange tension that had been building between them disappeared- You know what the stronger magic of all is.

\- True love- answered Belle automatically and something in her mind clicked. - Rumple…- started looking pointedly at the older man who simply raised both of his hands.

\- I won't do any harm, I can assure you that my dear Belle.

Belle sighed but let the comment pass wanting to believe it.

SQ

Regina stopped David in the middle of the street with determination, her eyes set on David's and, just for a moment the man gulped with nervousness don't knowing what to expect.

\- David- started Regina and that single word felt strange in her mouth but kept going- You know that I would prefer to talk to someone entirely but I want to ask you a favor.

Even if the end of the sentence escaped through clenched teeth David heard it as if the woman was shouting every single word of it and that made him smile a little.

\- What would be Regina? - Before the woman could answer the man continued nervously- I want to make something for you, after the spell that you casted in our home.

David was looking at his boots intently but the simple statement made Regina to gulp before continuing, she had given up, thinking that only Emma could say to her the things that she had wanted and needed for too long but apparently that kind of behavior was something that run in the genes of the family.

\- It was nothing- answered automatically and blinked because she felt better after the quick exchange but the quiet smile of David made her continue with her speech.- I want to ask you if you could give to Emma this and one message from me.

\- A voice message? - asked the man and Regina felt the corner of her lips twitch with the dumbfounded look that David sported.

\- Indeed. - Answered the brunette – I want you to tell her "Thanks".

\- Only that? - asked David wanting to be sure that that was it.

\- That and the letter, would you give it to her?

\- Absolutely- said the man before putting the sheet of paper in his back pocket- See you soon Regina.

And with that David went down the street leaving a very confused brunette behind but with a little smile playing in her lips.

SQ

Emma was doing a few push-ups in the back of the station when David entered with a letter in his hands.

\- I have something for you- said as he looked how her daughter ended her normal round.

\- What is it? - asked the blonde breathing hard but when David answered "A letter" she got up quickly wanting to read the new letter. Almost too quickly because she felt the pressure building in her ears a couple of seconds before feeling good again.

\- But first- said her father with a little smile- Let me tell you that Regina asked me to tell you "Thanks"

\- Thanks? - Asked the blonde frowning- Didn't she tell you why?

\- Nope- was the casual answer and Emma chewed her lips wanting to know why was Regina thanking for.- Here, have this, and enjoy the reading- singsonged her father after shoving the letter in her hands.

So Emma opened the folded paper and started to read it.

_Emma_

_The picture was beautiful, you really have a talent for that and you are right in one thing: It gives the feel of liberty, I will keep it._

_Yesterday I went to a little place that I started to went when Henry was little, as something that we used to do every Saturday. Is a little cove at the other side of the docks, you can only go there by foot and it has a very interesting set of rocks from which you can feel part of the sea. Henry loved that place and I liked it as well. After your letter I wanted to go there and think._

_Think about what you said and what you didn't, is true that everywhere I go here I feel exposed, dissected even and that used to irritate me but now it only saddens me but the sea, the feel of the sea and the color of it, a blend of greens and blues gave me strength, peace even. I wanted to make a picture but the cell couldn't show the beauty of it. Maybe you need to teach me how to make those photos. Or to go there and see it for yourself._

_Either way I want to thank you for the moment that you gave me, that kind of peace had been something elusive for me after all this years._

_Regina._

_P.S: If you go there you will need to walk way past the last ship and then turn to the left in the broken bench._

Emma smiled when she finished the letter and, approaching to the neared window she looked at the sky that was white with little dots of blue here and there. Maybe she could go that place at nightfall…

She didn't acknowledge the giddiness that she had felt after starting to read the letter but her lips refused to do anything more than smile and when she finally seated in her chair David looked at her and shook his head once.


	13. Chapter 13 I can

**A/N First of all, I'm sorry, yesterday I thought that I had posted this chapter both in AO3 and here but when I woke up and looked I realized that I had forgotten to update the story in both sites. Second of all I wanted to thanks for all the reviews that this story is getting and feel free to ask if you had doubts or anything ^^ Hope you enjoy it! X**

**Note: I have asked about photography to a couple of persons but the truth is that in this chapter I decided to write something that at first I didn't plan to do it so I'm sorry if I commit a mistake about it.**

**P.S: If anyone wants to read it I wrote this little story: My heart is where it is supposed to be. I would want to know if is worth a shot to write the final part or not.**

Emma looked pensively at the sea that was under her feat, the sound of the waves in the rocks creating a strange lullaby that made her smile.

She had gone to the place that Regina had told her right after the nightfall, the shadows of the night already making capricious forms with the sea and the almost black rocks bathed in salt. The former mayor was right, the place was beautiful, the perfect place to think and to disengage yourself a little from the world.

She thought briefly how many times the brunette could have had gone there wishing for solitude or for something to change. Her smile disappeared at the thought of the countless of times that that might have happened.

Humming she turned back and touched one of the rocks that were still dry, she wanted to photograph that moment and gave it to Regina. She didn't know why she wanted to do it so strongly but she felt that the right thing was showing to the older woman that she, in fact, listened to her.

Sprinting she went to her car, that was at the end of the docks, and came back with a camera, the first thing that she had bought with her first salary, and carefully tried to make a decent photo for the brunette.

SQ

Henry entered in the station wishing to find her blonde mother but it was only her grandfather in there. David smiled at the boy who grimaced and waved weakly, something that made the man frown.

\- Are you ok there Henry? - asked while standing from her desk and Henry nodded quickly already approaching her mother's desk.

\- I only wanted to know if Ma was here. - Said casually and David shook his head.

\- Yesterday she said to me that she wanted to go to the decks and I heard her when she returned home at night but today I haven't see her.

\- And you aren't worried? - asked the boy, her voice rising and breaking a little at the end of the question.

\- Normally yes but Tinkerbelle called me and mentioned that she had seen Emma not half an hour ago. Maybe your mother wanted to see something or talk to someone- said honestly the man while returning to the papers on his desk- Henry, would you want to go to Granny's later and grab something to lunch?

But when he looked up again Henry was gone.

SQ

This time the letter was in her backyard in front of her apple tree half hidden with a piece of wood that, judging for the aspect of it, looked like it was from the deck. Smiling a little Regina lifted the wood and caught the letter before entering her house again.

She always checked her apple tree in the morning and for a moment she thought how Emma could knew that but then she remembered that it wasn't the first time that Emma had approached the tree so it was likely that the blonde had wanted to surprise her.

Opening the letter she found herself looking at another photo, this time of the place that she had told Emma, the moon reflecting itself in the water of the sea and Regina smiled because even with the poor quality of the photo she still could discern the rocks and the sea as well as the magic atmosphere of the place. When she finally started to read she found herself catching one little tear rolling down her cheek.

**Regina,**

**As you can see I went to the place; in fact I am writing now in my car with the cove still next to me. You were right: is beautiful and it gives peace and solitude, if you want to share maybe I will come back here when everything starts to weigh down too much.**

**I had a similar place like this when I was living in Boston, also near the decks, but it was dirtier than this although I remember sitting there and, sometimes, wonder how the baby (because in that time it was always the baby, I refused to give him a name in my head) was doing, if he was right, if he had a family. Other times I thought about Neal, about my life and other times I simply lie there thinking of what could be to be someone else entirely. Funny how everything turned out.**

**I can picture Henry looking at the sea and you saying that he couldn't bath yet because he had just have eaten. Maybe this picture came from the memories that you gave me. You were an incredible mother.**

**I didn't tell you how much I cherish now the memories did I? I am thankful of what you did; it looks like even if magic comes with a price it is possible to give and to have something beautiful of it. **

**And, who knows, if you still want it I can show you how to take photos Madam Mayor. **

**Yours,**

**Emma.**

**P.S: The seagull that had been looking at me for the past three minutes says "Hi, you are worthy"**

Regina chuckled a little when she ended the letter and, after looking at the photo a little more, she went to her study in which the first photo welcomed her from its place in the desk. With a flick of her wrist she created a little frame in which she put the new photo and as she caressed the surface of the desk she let her mind carry her to other places and times, this time with the letter of the blonde present in her subconscious.


	14. Chapter 14 My gratitude

Dear Regina (14)

**A/N Hello! I want to tell something: This eight is my birthday and I am going to be with my girlfriend and her family from tomorrow six until Monday ten so I won't update neither this story or any others since I'm going to be with them and without wifi. But I think that you are going to like this chapter ;) (Or you are going to hate me) As always I want to thanks each one of you and to the guests who I can't reply to them also thanks. **

Henry exited the apartment with a triumphal look in his eyes, the little box containing the two hair safely tuck inside her pants. As he closed the door behind him he thought for a moment if he was doing the right thing, the magic wasn't good and he knew it but also he knew that no one around him was going to explain to him what was happening to his moms and he wanted answers. Pursing his lips she nodded to himself and exited the place walking as fast as possible, the cold making her cheeks turn rosy.

Without his knowledge a lanky man looked at him from the other side of the street with a concern look in his features and, patting his Dalmatian, he tilted his head worried that Henry was walking alone and without protection, extracting her cell Archie proceeded to call to the first number that he had in his memory: David.

SQ

Meanwhile Emma was closing the door of the station while trying to hide as much skin as possible from the northern wind that had been blowing in the city since the arrival of the Snow Queen. With her teeth chattering a little she finally closed the place and proceeded to seat on her car in which a single letter was waiting for her.

She looked at both sides of the street but Regina, or no one for that matters, was there so she shrugged and with a little bit of excitement and forgetting the cold for a moment she opened the letter that had a little Golden Alexander's glued to the paper with magic.

"How is it possible?" Asked to herself as she touched the golden petals of the flower, it only bloomed between May and June and for a moment she thought that the older woman had made magic for her. Shaking her head and dismissing the thought she thanked mentally to the other woman and started to read.

_Emma_

_The picture was beautiful; I can't stop looking at it. You have managed to capture the beauty of the sea at that hour in a little place, it amazed me when I first arrived her but I am amazed now because of the beauty of the photo and the possibility to have it and look at it one time and again.. When I was young I loved when it was the summer season because we went to a little cottage near the coast of the Enchanted Forest, in there I could taste the freedom that only the nature gives and carries. Maybe that was the reason behind I started riding horses._

_You have quite the talent so I suppose you won't be the horrible teacher that I thought you would be. You have passed the test._

_I also want to express my gratitude for what you said about my memories; it was painful to know that I wouldn't see Henry in my entire life but you were and are the only person that I would confide our son. I merely put my memories, Emma, but you are his mother and, albeit it still is strange to think with this premise in my head, I am happy that he found you._

_You are probably wondering about the flower so I will ease your doubts: I found it today near the well, I supposed that the magic near the place preserved it and I thought that you would want to have it as you always seems to want to think positively, maybe you are right and magic isn't only about loss and despair. Nevertheless have it and keep it._

_In addition I would want to thank you for the first letter that you sent me, you helped me in a way that I didn't think it was possible and I believe that is time to acknowledge the fact that you insisted for me. For my well-being. Thank you Emma._

_Yours,_

_Regina._

_P.S: There aren't seagulls that can talk dear, at least in this realm albeit the mermaid can say us otherwise._

Biting her lower lip Emma let out a chuckle that become a loud laugh that filled her car, the wit in Regina's answer making her feeling warm and pleased.

She looked at the photo again once the engine of the car was on and wondered what it could be like to see Regina and talk to her instead of writing her the letters. It scared her the knowledge that maybe seeing each other they will lose what they had managed but she also needed to see the other woman, look at her, and know that she was feeling better, that they were better: Grabbing her phone she opened her contacts and looked at them until she found the brunette's number behind a blurred photo of the brunette the first year that Emma had been in Storybrooke. Smiling at the memories Emma pressed the message button and, holding her breath she wrote a quick message that sent it before over thinking what she had done.

At first she panicked and chastised herself because of her decision, the winter still hitting her car without compassion, she had started to think that she had ruined everything when a little chirp signaled the arrival of another message.


	15. Chapter 15 Maybe

**A/N Hello! Thank you all for your good words!, I had a wonderful time in my birthday ^^ Aaaand, I know that I was a little evil leaving the fic like this, to be truthful I wanted to give you all the response of Regina (If it is Regina's hehe) in the previous chapter but, as I said, I love cliffhangers, when I am the one writing of course, so I ended writing only till there. Anyways, I will submit Inked future next and the next chapter of Words of Desire if anyone is interested in it. You know that if you want to read more of Words of desire you can leave me a word and I will write a smut fic with that word as the main plot of it. **

**PS: Ah, This chapter is a bit longer because I had been absent this days **

**Maybe**

The blonde huffed as she opened the door of the apartment, David already in it with a stern look that Emma didn't like it.

Putting her keys in a small vase near the door the woman crossed her arms and looked at her father with a look of intrigue in her face, Snow seated in the coach next to the standing man with a worried look on her face.

\- Da... David, Snow, what is happening? I had your message.

\- Archie called- started David holding his phone and showing it like it was some kind of trophy. - He told me that he had seen Henry exiting the apartment.

Emma tilted her head and quirked and eyebrow still thinking in the message that she had sent to Regina, when her son's name registered in her brain she frowned not quite following her parents in her worrisome state.

\- That's… ok, I suppose he came here and when he found that we weren't here he returned home with Regina.

Her mother smiled to herself a little when she heard the word home but she let it pass, she still wanted to see what happened with that and not to rush things.

\- The thing is, sweetheart- started the new mother- That Henry went in the opposite direction of Regina's and Archie felt that he needed to tell us that because you know that with the city like this is better if we know where we are.

The blonde nodded albeit she felt a little bit hurt that Archie had decided to call David instead of her or Regina's giving that Henry was their son.

\- Is he okay? - asked still not following why her father had decided to call her, her phone tucked in her right hand.

\- He is- said the young man before her.- But the thing is that we asked Ruby if she could localize where Henry was, the villains tend to want to have us sequestered after all, and we followed his scent to Rumplestiskin shop.

That got Emma's attention, albeit she didn't considered Gold a threat anymore and the man was the grandfather of Henry he still was a little bit shady and liked too much to play games with people's mind. She didn't think that Regina would sent Henry to talk to Gold so that pointed out that the own boy had decided to pay a visit to the old man.

\- Well, I will talk to him and ask him to tell us where is he going to be every time that he can't reach us- said firmly and, in an afterthought she continued.- Albeit, da… David, the next time you could tell me all of this by phone I was… expecting another call and you scared me.

Snow, who had decided to not say anything, frowned a little at that but when she saw the nervous touches that the blonde was giving to her phone's screen she bit the interior of her cheek wondering if she was right.

\- There is something more- started David but as soon those words escaped through her mouth a soft chirp started to ring. Emma didn't register anything more as she saw that the ID confirmed that the new message was from Regina and she smiled a little before looking at her parents

\- I need to go- stated the blonde firmly- If Henry is alright I will take him to Regina's after I do some things. Where is the kid?

\- In Granny's- answered Snow automatically- After going to Rumplestiskin he went there.

Nodding Emma took the keys and exited the door, with the words "I'm on the docks, if you want to come Emma I assure you that you will be a welcomed sight" still burning in her mind.

\- Let her go- commanded Snow to David who was looking how the young woman disappeared, the man sighed before turning her face to his wife.

\- Ruby said to me that she could smell Rumple's magic in the air, and you know what that means.

The brunette closed her mouth before shuddering.

\- You think that Henry had made a deal?

\- It could be- mussed David as he sighed again- Let's go to talk to him though.

SQ

Regina was looking at the sea when the blonde finally arrived at the docks, the woman was as much as covered in her coat as the younger woman wasn't, her red jacket the only garment that covered her from the infernal wind. Quietly, she approached the brunette and seated herself next to her, the bench cracking a little under her weight, the salt of the sea and the strong winds making the wood more fragile than usual.

\- Hello- she said looking at the profile of the brunette who seemed to smile.

\- Emma- said the woman finally looking at her with an arched eyebrow- You look nervous.

The blonde laughed a little before coughing.

\- I suppose I didn't know if it was right to… see you.

\- I told you that we could meet- answered the blonde, the inflexion of her tone ambiguous so Emma didn't know if the brunette was amused or not.

\- Yeah, but I know that is different to write to someone a letter than to talk to that person directly.

Regina nodded but smiled, this time a smirk that didn't hold doubts if it was one or not.

\- I suppose it is, back in the Enchanted Forest being a Queen was difficult with all the messages and letters that we needed to write, a war could start only because one monarch couldn't write or tell to others to write what he or she exactly wanted.

Emma looked at the brunette, inches apart from her, before opening her mouth and closing it a few times.

\- I hope you are all right Emma, the last thing that I want to do is to tell to your mother that you had become some sort of fish, she probably will be disappointed. - The banter was made in a soft voice and Emma smiled in spite of her own doubts.

\- I think that I expected this to be different.

The brunette's smiled faltered and her eyes obscured.

\- I'm sorry, I thought that you wanted to talk, is obvious that I made a mistake.

\- No, wait- said Emma quickly, her right hand, who had been in her pocket until there- trying to grab Regina's arm- I'm sorry, I felt relieved when you started talking to me like that, naturally, I'm sorry that I said that.

Regina's pose relaxed and nodded before looking at Emma's hand who was still grabbing her arm.

\- I suppose so, I am sorry for my bluntness.

\- You don't need to be- said the blonde softly and she returned her hand to her pocket.- I am glad you wanted to talk to me.

\- You are a better person that I thought- replied Regina while trying not to smile and both of them grinned to each other before looking at the sea which roared as the waves strongly hit the rocks of the deck.

\- If you want to think that madam mayor- said the blonde before biting her lips and Regina looked at her from the corner of her eyes smiling a little, feeling her heart calmer than before the blonde's appearance. - Why you said yes? - asked the blonde after a couple of seconds and Regina sighed, looking at her lap before nodding to herself.

\- You gave me hope- started softly- You want to listen to me, I still don't know what to expect but is true that I trust you, and is true that I think that you are worthy as well.

Emma smiled and felt her blush rising already making her cheeks feel like hot fire.

\- I still do- said when a few more waves crashed into the rocks. - Want to listen to you I mean.

The older woman hummed and half turned to her companion and for a moment she thought about taking a picture of Emma looking at the sea bashfully, but she quickly dismissed the idea with a quick shook of her head.

\- Albeit I want to ask you something- started Emma, her voice so soft that if it hadn't been from the move of her lips Regina wouldn't have known that the blonde had said something. - I don't want you to think that I don't trust you because I don't and I feel that we finally are talking and that makes me happy because it's a start and an incredible one. But my parents told me that they had seen Henry ad Gold's and I wanted to know if everything was good with both of you, Gold and you I mean.

Regina's, who had started to frown when the blonde first started to explain herself shook her head and mouthed a "No"

\- I thought that, I suppose Henry wanted to talk to her grandfather.

\- I suppose so…- muttered the brunette, her hands turning into fits in her gloves bus as Emma saw the gesture she quickly pulled out the other hand that she had been keeping in the other pocket.

\- I wanted to give you this, but I couldn't finish all of it.

In her right hand there it was a little letter written in pencil and Regina smiled a little before grabbing it and unfolding it.

**Regina;**

**Maybe I was the one writing the letter but it was you who decided to write me back, so I am the one saying "thank you". **

**You are strong, Regina, and an incredible human being so as long as you want me go listen to you I will listen, maybe a little bit longer, you know that I am stubborn.**

**I know that you already told me that I can meet you at the docks, I am writing this in the car still wondering if I have not make a mistake sending you the message, but I am glad you are letting me in. Because you are too incredible to not listen to you.**

**And, if you still can I could teach you how to take pic…**

The rest of the letter was missing and Emma blushed a little when Regina looked at her, this time showing her amusement.

\- I saw you and I didn't want you to catch a cold while waiting for me- admitted the blonde finally.

\- I always come here- answered the brunette but your letter is beautiful, just like the others. And I would want to learn how to take photos, yes.

\- Excellent. - Smiled the blonde excitedly, her blush already disappearing- First of all…

And as Emma started to tell the brunette how to take a good photo with a bad camera the brunette looked at the paper that had something scribbled down, when she had looked at the letter the first time she hadn't recognized but this time she could:

**You are worthy, Regina** was written down in the paper albeit weakly, almost like the pencil, or the writer, doubted if they could write it.


	16. Chapter 16 Take Care

**A/N Hello! Well, this chapter is mostly an explanation of what Henry and Gold were up to (especially Gold) but the ladies will be in the chapter too! And I can promise that they are going to end up together, but first I want them to meet each other.**

**Ah, before I start, in the last chapter Gunner4life told in their review that they didn't understand if Emma didn't believe that Regina was worthy anymore, when I first wrote the chapter I thought that it was clear enough but maybe I was wrong, if anyone of you thought the same or now are thinking that let me tell you: the sentence "Regina you are worthy" was erased multiple times because, this time, Emma was going to see Regina's face and she was shy, that's the reason that she erased the sentence and that's the reason behind Regina's smile: Because she understood that from Emma.**

**And, that's it; hope you enjoy the next chapter! X**

**PS: To anyone that is reading also Inked future, I'm sorry for the delay, I lost all my notes of the story and I needed to rewrite almost all the ninth chapter but I hope that between today and tomorrow I will be able to update that story.**

Take care

Henry was drinking her cocoa with an unreadable expression, Ruby looking at him from the counter with her eyes half closed, still smelling the strong scent of magic when David, Snow and Neal appeared in the dinner.

\- He hasn't moved once since he entered- told them Ruby between whispers and both adults turned to their grandson with worried faces.

\- I know you are there- Came the voice of the pre-teen who looked lost while drinking his beverage and Snow approached him carefully.

\- Do you want to tell us something? - asked softly while David nodded at her side, both of them finally seating in front of Henry who sighed.

\- Do you know what is more powerful than two good person that love each other enough to create true love?- asked the dark haired kid and David looked at Snow with a confused expression in his face, that sounded almost like a riddle.

\- What is it, sweetheart? - asked Snow as she kissed the top of Neal's head who had started to move a little because of the muffled sounds of the place.

\- That's what I asked Rumplestiskin- answered Henry still looking at his chocolate. – But he only laughed.

The young adults looked at each other again, still doubting what was all of that about and it was Snow who finally asked.

\- Why did you go to see Rumplestiskin? Is everything right?

Henry nodded briefly before answering, his hands cupping the cup and her forehead wrinkled.

\- I went to see him because all of you told me that my mothers were talking but, also, that I needed to wait, I didn't want to wait, or to not know what was happening, and I knew that Rumple could help, if I pay the price of course.

David wanted to tell something to his grandson but kept his opinions to himself.

\- Why you didn't ask me? - Said softly and Henry snorted before continuing to sip his cocoa.

\- Because if grandma didn't want to tell me you wouldn't tell me either. You always agree with each other.

\- And what was the price that Rumplestiskin wanted you to pay?- asked Snow this time, rocking softly Neal while looking at her grandson with the same expression than David.

\- Two hairs of my mother's, one of Emma one of Regina but he didn't explain me a single thing! Except that riddle but I don't get it. There is nothing more powerful than true love; the book repeats that almost in every story.

\- The book isn't always right Henry- Said Ruby who had been listening as she approached the group. - It only tells the best parts so maybe it is another ting stronger than true love between two good people.

The three adults looked at each other before nodding to themselves, David a little bit lost but Snow and Ruby with a determined expression on her face.

\- And, as it seems, Rumple saw that.

\- But he can't do anything with it stated Snow- Can he?

David frowned but shook his head.

\- I don't know much about magic but he can't do anything with something like that, maybe he only wants to mess up with us, and with them. A final joke you can say.

Henry, who had been looking at them with the same confused expression, finally opened his mouth:

\- What are you talking about?

\- Your mothers- answered Ruby with a tired expression. – What? After all maybe is better if he knew, all of us knew.

\- Not all of us- muttered David but Snow and Ruby paid no mind to his sour expression.

\- We were naïve thinking that Rumple couldn't see it also; he was in Neverland after all.

\- And he can see the future- added Snow.

Ruby hummed signaling that she knew that when Henry got up and looked at the adults with the confusion mixing into anger..

\- Why no one want to tell me what's going on? - asked and it was David who finally spoke to him.

\- Because we wanted to give both of your mothers the space that they need, and you must have waited like the rest of us.

\- Magic is never the solution- Added Ruby looking at the growing boy who blushed and looked at his feet uncomfortably.

\- I still don't know what is going on.

Snow sighed but she had been itching to tell someone after she had realized the truth after Pan.

\- No- interrupted her David- We will give them time, in this world not everything is like in our world, we can't pretend to still be in the enchanted forest, they will have the chance to figure this out by themselves.

\- And we will talk to Rumplestiskin as soon as we can- Whispered Ruby and David and her nodded still looking sternly to Snow who shrugged looking at her grandson.

\- If you figure it out, sweetheart, you will need to wait as the rest of us, don't push everything. - Was the last thing that she said and Henry bit her lips trying to understand what was happening.

SQ

Regina opened the door of the mansion and looked behind her shoulder; seeing Emma still looking at her with a little smile in her face she laughed a little and the blonde blushed.

\- What's so funny? - asked the younger woman who secretly liked seeing Regina so carefree, she looked younger when she laughed.

\- Your expression, but I wanted to thank you for the lesson that you gave me about making photos.

The blonde shrugged but her flush was still strong in her cheeks and ears and she kicked the path that directed to the brunette's house.

\- I know that I got a bit carried away but it was fun to talk to you like this.

Regina nodded and, before thinking it twice she commanded Emma to enter with a quick movement of her head.

\- Come in, the cold is getting worse and maybe I can give to you something to help you with that.

\- Like a vase of cider? - Joked the younger woman and Regina almost chuckled at that.

\- Maybe.- Muttered as Emma entered in her house.

A while later both of them were sitting next to each other with the cups of hot tea exuding steam to the living room.

\- I always wanted to tell you something- Said Emma after Regina was done with mocking her because of her impatience and her now new burned tongue.- The first time that I realized who were you I had problems the first weeks because every time that I saw you I imagined you in the clothes of the Evil Queen, the Disney version of it, and it was hilarious.

The brunette feigned a scold but she secretly liked the idea of Emma picturing her like her Disney counterpart.

\- When Henry started to see the Disney films I had troubles looking at them- answered finally, a little smirk in her face- It was hilarious but also insulting to see our stories mixed up like that.

\- What was your favorite? - Asked Emma drinking from her tea and making a face when she felt the hot liquid burning again the tender tongue.

\- I always liked the Atlantis one- answered the former queen and Emma gasped feigning betrayal.

\- That one isn't even about an original tale!

\- Who told you that is not?- asked teasingly Regina before shrugging- It was the first film that I founded interesting, Milo wasn't some kind of hero and Kida was a princess very intelligent, yes, they fall in love with each other but it is not the main point of the film. Also I liked the villain in the movie, and even the blonde woman redeemed herself at the end. - Her voice softened when she said that last part and Emma caressed her hand softly and unreflexively.

\- You don't need to jump, broke your spine and shoot a spooky guy to be redeemed- said with a carefree expression and that almost made Regina smile.

\- And what would do? - asked, her eyes still troubled and Emma shook her head before answering.

\- You are a complex person, you are redeemed of what you Regina, but I want to know you better, that was and is true and you know it.

Both women looked at each other for a second before averting their gazes and Regina coughed softly when Emma retired her hand from hers.

\- We still can write letters to each other? - asked finally and Emma nodded happily.

\- I would love to- answered and Regina smiled before getting up and going to her study.

Emma was starting to think that maybe the brunette wanted to go with her when Regina reappeared with a little note in her right hand.

\- Read it when you are gone- Told her and Emma nodded once, signaling that she was going to do what the brunette asked.

They both told each other goodbye and Emma waited to open the note in her car, it was a very short letter, written in a purple ink that mad Emma smile albeit not as much as the letter itself.

_"You are also worthy, Emma, I hope we see each other soon, take care"_

_Regina_

Blushing she realized that Regina must have been read the sentence that she had wanted to keep it secret and she thanked Regina for understanding her.

Anytime you want- whispered to herself before starting the car on.


	17. Chapter 17 Getting there

**A/N Hello everyone, I hope you all liked the last chapter ;) I'm sorry for not updating earlier though, I updated the story in AO3 but I forgot to update it here! **

**Getting there**

Rumplestiskin was dusting off his shop when an enraged Belle walked in with stern expression and a little bottle in her left hand.

\- Ruby told me something- Started under her husband's gaze who looked slightly worried- And I want to know if it is true.

\- You can use the dagger if you want- Answered Rumple with traces of hurt in his voice but Belle didn't want to listen to him, instead she approached the counter and put the bottle at his eye level:, Inside of it there was a soft glow that changed its color every few seconds: Red, Gold and White were the colors that Rumple could distinguish before his wife started talking again.

\- I won't use the dagger, it was a mistake the first time that I did it, but now I want to know the truth Rumple, Have you been making deals with Henry?

The man sighed and interlaced his own fingers before answering Belle whose eyes never left her husband.

\- He came to me- Started smoothly- He wanted to know something.

\- But you didn't answer him and you make a deal with him?- Asked right away Belle, the hurt in her voice strong and firm and Rumplestiskin found himself shaking his head.

\- Not exactly, I knew what he wanted to know but I didn't want to tell him.

\- Why?- Belle bit her lower lip, wanting an answer that demonstrate that what she was holding wasn't true, that it wasn't the proof that Rumple had started making deals again.

\- Because as he told me no one in the city wants to talk about it with him, so I thought that I could…

\- Take advantage of him- Finished Belle defeated- I ask you to stop making deals Rumple.

\- I didn't gain anything- Objected the man trying to reach the brunette's hand but Belle shook her head and walked off.

\- Then what is this? - Asked as she raised the little bottle again.

\- Where have you seen it? - Answered Rumplestiskin but Belle didn't answer him right away, her eyes still cold.

\- Yesterday I came here and I saw that you had something different inside the cabinet, it glowed and then, this morning when Ruby told me what you did I realized. What is this?

\- A proof of what Henry didn't see- Admitted Rumplestiskin reluctantly.

\- Which is? – Kept asking Belle, still not wanting to make eye contact with her husband and Rumplestiskin sighed before starting again.

\- It's a powerful magic, a magic that contains redemption, acceptance, forgiveness, it's a magic that it's even stronger than the true love of Charming and Snow White.

\- Is some kind of true love then?- Asked Belle right away, looking briefly at the bottle, confused but with her anger still in place.

Rumplestiskin shook his head before nodding reflexively.

\- You could say that, albeit I don't think that they will claim that that is what it is.

\- So it isn't love? - Questioned the woman, her accent thickening at the last word.

\- Oh, it's definitely love. - Answered Rumplestiskin with a little smile in his lips.

SQ

Emma walked in the dinner with a smile and confidence that made all the patrons look at her.

\- I see that you slept well last night- Commented Ruby with a little smile of her own and Emma blushed a little before nodding.

\- Yesterday was a good day. - Admitted while taking a sip of her cocoa and Ruby chuckled when Emma whimpered.

\- You always burn your tongue; don't you think that you may start waiting a little before drinking it?

\- Maybe- Answered the blonde but her smile never wavered - Anyway, I think that today I will go patrolling through the woods, the cold is getting worse and we need to do something.

\- Elsa is getting anxious? - Asked the werewolf but Emma muttered a soft "No" before paying for the breakfast.

\- Either way I will be with my phone, if anything happens…

\- I know, we will call you, but you could always bring Regina with you, that way you won't be alone…- Commented the lanky brunette with a smirk that she hide under her hand when the blonde looked at her.

\- I don't think that she would want to go with me through the woods Rubes.

\- So you are talking to her? - Asked Ruby smiling a little when she caught the essence of Regina still lingering in the blonde's jacket.

\- We are getting there- Answered Emma before turning- Thanks for everything Rubes. - Said behind her shoulder.

\- You will tell me everything Emma- Singsonged the woman but Emma had already exited the dinner.

It didn't take long to Emma to arrive to the woods; she had started to pant because of the exercise when a weak chirp could be heard in the stillness of the forest: Her phone.

With shaking fingers she extracted the device from her pants and smiled a little when she saw that it was a photo from Regina, opening it she could see a picture of the deck, the waves captured in the exact moment that they started to convert into foam. With the picture there was a little text: "The disciple has surpassed the teacher" and Emma laughed, her voice resonating into the woods. "You have the quote wrong" muttered to herself but with a proud smile still in her face, the picture was beautiful and, to be sincere, she liked that Regina had wanted to show her that.

"It's beautiful Regina, I'm in the woods right now, would you want to meet later?"- Sent before thinking it twice and the answer of the brunette was as quick as hers.

"It would be a pleasure" Read Emma aloud to herself and smiled before saving the photo in her phone.

Unknown to her a brunette at the other side of the city smiled too and that smile only widened when another message entered, this time with a silly picture of Emma smiling and a single sentence attached to it "You are worthy, remember that"

**A/N Well, two things ^^ First of all I want to say thank you for all the reviews and follows and favs, really, I'm humbled and I will say that every time that I can because it's true. The second one is that, from now on even if they will still be letters there will be also text messages and calls so the dynamic of the chapters will change and, if anyone is wondering… Yes, this is placed in the current 4th season but I'm not sticking to the actual cannon, let's say that the Snow Queen and everything is not going to be the main plot in this story.**


	18. Chapter 18 Void

**A/N Hi! Wow, the 18th chapter, I hope you all like this new installment ^^ Ah, and if anyone is into AUs I had started to write Coffee Black News which is a fic in which Emma and Regina are both anchorwoman in the same show.**

**And now, on with the chapter ;) Enjoy!**

Ruby was talking with Grumpy when a sweet voice interrupted the dwarve's rant, relieved by the fact that she didn't need to listen to the man anymore the lanky brunette turned and smiled at Belle who had a pure look of understanding in her eyes. Frowning, the werewolf exited the counter and approached her friend who, after saying her name, had remained silent.

\- Bells, are you ok? - Asked the young woman as she snapped her finger in front of the shorter woman, who blinked once before acknowledged Ruby.

\- I know what is happening- Babbled and went to one of the stools that bordered the counter.

\- What is happening? Do you know something about what we can do about The snow queen?-Asked Ruby but she felt that that wasn't the thing that Belle meant and when the other woman shook her head she knew that she had been right.

\- Rumple… Rumple has this bottle with two strands of hair- Started Belle still deep in thought- At first I thought it was the bottle of Snow and David, you know? But it isn't the same bottle.

Ruby opened both of her eyes in recognition, so Rumplestiskin really knew what she had thought.

\- And he said that it was love but not quite that, and I really don't understand but I think he is talking in riddles again.- Belle sighed and closed her eyes before continuing- I love him but I'm scared of what all of this means. Or if he is going to use… whatever that is.

\- You know Rumple, he probably has a plan- Answered Ruby with a serious expression- But maybe we won't know about it after all of this is finished.

Belle nodded but sighed again and Ruby tried to soothe her whispering things to her friend when she remembered the riddle that Henry had said to them earlier. It was obvious that Rumple wanted to have that kind of power, if that was only for show or because he had some hidden plan was still something that they couldn't understand.

She needed to talk with David.

SQ

Emma knocked the door of the former mayor house and waited until Regina opened with an arched brow and a little smile playing on her lips; the movement making the blonde felt like she was having a small deja vu of three to four years earlier.

\- Something is wrong? - Asked Regina in a worried voice but Emma shook her head and smiled.

\- I was only remembering one time that you answered your door with that same expression, is all.

Regina pursed her lips as she tried to recall that moment but failed and, shaking her head she motioned Emma to enter her living room in which there was already two cups of tea.

\- I'm afraid I don't remember that time. - Said after a moment and her unsure eyes made Emma realize that Regina was feeling a bit lost at the moment, with a small smile she nodded and seated, extracting a little note from the back of her pants.

\- I brought you this, I know that it's not my best note but…

Regina looked at the paper and smiled but she didn't take it, something that worried Emma a little.

\- I did something that I shouldn't have? - Asked the blonde softly and Regina shook her head before answering, the cup of tea suddenly very interesting to the brunette's eyes.

\- I was thinking that we could maintain the idea of... delivering the letters.

Emma's smile brightened a little, thankful that Regina wasn't mad at her.

\- Of course, we could do that, it was more interesting that way after all.

The brunette nodded once before finally speaking again.

\- Also I was thinking that maybe we could have something Henry and both of us, I am sure that she will be glad that we have finally start talking.

\- And being friends- Added Emma while drinking a little of his tea and wincing.

\- You should wait until it's cold enough- Warned Regina and Emma stick her tongue out.

\- Rubes and you are always saying me that.

\- Perhaps if you listened to us…- Taunted the older woman but a little smile betrayed her words and both women found smiling to each other.

\- I wanted to talk to you about the photo you took earlier- Said Emma while removing her tea and wondering if Regina had coffee instead of the beverage, she liked but not as much as the other woman as it seemed.

\- There was something that wasn't right?- Asked Regina, her voice wavering a little but Emma arched one brow before extracting her cell giving it to Regina, the lock screen sporting the photo that Regina had taken earlier that morning, the waves looking like they were about to exit the device.

\- I loved the photo, you are very good with it, but I wanted to ask you permission to have the photo as my screen lock.

The brunette smiled a little and blushed but she nodded nonetheless.

\- Thank you- muttered softly and Emma looked at her with a little smile on her own.

\- You don't need to thank me, your picture was amazing.

Both of them talked to each other until they settled that they were going to have a dinner with Henry later that day, Emma was going to ask if Regina needed help when her phone chirped signaling that she had a message.

Regina couldn't read what it was but the immediate transformation that took over Emma worried her, the earlier relaxing woman straightened and stood up with a fierce expression in her eyes.

\- David wants me to go with him- Said Emma quickly and Regina stopped her before the blonde exited the room.

\- I'm going with you.

\- And Henry? - Asked Emma and Regina knew that the blonde was right- Don't worry, it will probably be nothing, I will be here before dinner, and I will try to bring something.

The brunette couldn't say anything before Emma was gone, the letter still in the coffee table and, as Regina looked at her she wondered if that time the blonde had finally written that little sentence.

But she didn't read it.

**A/N Yes, I know is the first chapter without a letter but it has a quick explanation: This chapter is going to be the precursor of a very interesting dynamic between Henry and his two mothers and I need that that letter remains unread it. But I promise all of you that all of this will start to make sense in the net chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 More about you

**A/N Well, hello! Enjoy the chapter! X And I want to thanks all the new followers and reviews, you all are amazing, thank you**

Emma was pacing in front of David with a somber expression, the coldness of the air making her breath visible and she shivered a little as another gust of wind hit her back.

\- The next time that you have a lead call me before something happens- Said bitterly as she turned her back to David and approached her car with quick steps.

David went after her and sighed while he tried to open the other door of the little bug.

\- I'm sorry ok? I also wanted to talk with you, everything here is being hectic and I feel that you don't spend a lot of your time home.

Emma closed her eyes, trying not to picture what kind of home was David talking about and she jumped a little when the hands of her father touched her own.

\- Thanks- muttered the woman as she smiled to him and David nodded once before letting Emma start the engine of the car.

\- Can I ask you a question?- Asked David after a minute and Emma merely hummed trying to put her car back to the main road that went directly to Storybrooke.- If you wanted to talk about something… would you do it?

\- Talk to you? - Asked Emma furrowing her brows and when David nodded vigorously she shrugged- I suppose so, yeah.

\- Then don't forget that, ok? - Muttered David as they entered the town and Emma smiled briefly at her father before stopping in front of the dinner.

\- Wait here, ok?

Before David could start to wonder why Emma had went into the dinner the woman exited carrying something in a plastic bag.

\- I asked Ruby to prepare me some kind of dessert for this night- Explained as she passed the bag to David who put it on top of her knees, whatever it was it was still warm and David looked at her daughter with a silent question in his eyes. - I'm going to dinner at Regina's- Admitted the blonde as she started the car once again.- And I supposed that I could give her something, I would have wanted to cook but with your call I needed a plan b so Rubes was my other option.

David didn't say anything as her daughter left him in front of the apartment she simply smiled sadly to himself and nodded when Emma told him that she was going to return back late.

SQ

Henry was looking at both of his mother as Regina cleaned the dishes and Emma helped her, his eyes half closed trying to decipher whatever he needed to see between both of them.

After the talk that he had had with Ruby and her grandfathers he had kept his promise and hadn't asked again about what was happening that had all of them excited as well as nervous, but he now knew that whatever it was it was something related to the way his mother were behaving.

And he wanted to discover what it was, he had the feeling that the thing that Rumplestiskin had done with his mothers hair had appeared before in the book but he couldn't found it, it was almost like the book itself wanted to wait and make him wait in the process.

Grumbling he approached them, they looked more relaxed, friendly, Emma was talking to Regina and even if Regina still had that look of scolding it was almost playful, like both of them had their own private jokes about whatever they were talking about (he had gathered that was something about pictures and a seagull though) and, even if Henry wanted to know what was all that about he could felt something good in it. Both of his mothers were happy, they were relaxed and even if the threat was still present in both of them they were also more optimistic than usual, something that he secretly liked it.

* * *

Emma was smiling, glad that she was talking to Regina when she finally decided to say something that had been bothering her the entire dinner.

\- Listen, before, when I received the message…

The brunette looked at her with a smirk that disappeared as she took the troubled expression of Emma.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, no, everything is fine, the thing is that when I went to talk with my father she was with the Merry Men and I didn't know if…

Regina nodded and averted her eyes from Emma's who gulped before speaking again.

\- It was true what I told you, I didn't want to leave Henry alone but I also didn't want to… make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed.

Emma was still standing in Regina's kitchen looking intently at the little marks in the door frame that signaled Henry's growth within the years, starting to think that she had screwed up everything when a soft voice could be heard inside the kitchen.

\- You don't need to worry.- Started Regina as she smiled a little, her eyes still glimmering with pain but her smile truthful.- It… will be difficult at first but I'm grateful of what you did.

\- You are not mad? - Asked Emma trying to be sure and Regina nodded before turning her back to the blonde's.

\- Sometimes I wonder why the fairy dust led me to him- Muttered the brunette and Emma stood there without saying anything- Other times I think about what that could mean, being like that I mean.

\- Maybe he was only the first step to find your true love- Started Emma but Regina shook her head.

\- I don't want to have it another true love, in this realm I learnt that you can be in love with someone and that doesn't mean any label, you are simply in love with that person and both of you simply are happy because of that. I don't want a label anymore. And sometimes I feel like Robin was another label, another title.

\- Like the evil part- Realized Emma and Regina nodded.

\- I still don't know how to feel about the fact that Marian is here but I'm glad that, in that way, Robin can have his own happy ending, he deserves that. And she.

\- You are a good person- Stated Emma calmly and Regina scoffed as she turned, the edges of her eyes a little bit red.

\- That is an interesting way of describing me.

\- It's true- Answered Emma and she extracted her letter that had been in the same spot when she had went into the house an hour and half earlier- You didn't open it, did you?

\- I am true to my words- Explained Regina as she leaned against the table in the middle of the kitchen.- But you could always read it to me- taunted and Emma blushed a little because of the proposition.

\- You would want me to read it? - Asked sputtering a little and Regina smiled as she recomposed herself.

\- Is another way of delivering a letter- Explained simply and Emma opened the little note and started to read it, still blushing a little as the words resonated in the room.

**Regina,**

**I'm writing you this while I am in the woods, trying to find a new lead of something, something that I still don't know what it could be. It's cold and I can't remember another time in which I felt so much cold, even when I lived in the streets. Or maybe I have felt this cold before but I don't remember it, who knows.**

**I started to think of you when I passed near the stables a while ago, sometimes I wonder how were you when you were younger, if we would have known we would have been friends? It's stupid, I know, but bear with me, I'm cold and bored and I am pretty sure that you won't be able to understand my words because with all this cold and the pencil against the humid paper I don't think that this is going to be a good letter.**

**Anyway, sometimes I wonder how you were, how you were when you were my age, or how you were when you were 17, sometimes I wonder how you changed but I know that that is a complicated answer and I don't want to hurt you with it.**

**I supposed that, after this entire set of letters, I feel that there is even more about us that we don't know and I still want to listen to you.**

**But if you feel that I am trying to know more about you that you want to share is ok to continue like this, I like your letters. And your laugh when you try to make a photo and you fail so…**

**Agh, I know, this isn't a good note, and you are worthy something more complicated and better written, I will write something else when I return home, or o the dinner.**

**Yours, **

**Emma.**

**P.S: I'm going to talk with Snow about putting some kind of sign in the woods, or a map, this place is a maze.**

Emma finished reading it and stood right in front of Regina with her blush spreading out in all of her face.

\- I couldn't re write it- Said when Regina refused to utter a single word.- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have written this, if you are angry or feel pushed I understand.

\- No- cut out Regina and Emma stopped talking, looking a bit unsure when Regina approached her.

\- I also want to know more about you- Admitted the older woman with a little smirk and Emma exhaled, relieved.- And yes, I understand your motives and why do you wanted to write such a letter like this.

\- You are not mad, then? - Asked Emma carefully and she smiled when Regina shook her head once.

\- But there are going to be times in which I won't talk about something and I ask you to understand that- Added the brunette and the younger woman nodded.

Unknown to both of them Henry had been a witness of all the conversation and, in a flash, something had ignited his brain telling him what he needed to search in the book.

And what she needed was the answer of Rumple's riddle.


	20. Chapter 20 Telling a story

**A/N **

**Enjoy the chapter and thank all of you for your reviews ;)**

Regina was finishing her next letter when her cell vibrated softly signaling that she had received a new message, with a small smile she read Emma's text and attached photo in which the blonde showed a grumpy Henry trying to change his uncle's diapers. "He is a total pro at this" Said the blonde and the brunette smile grew when another message come into "I was thinking about having something together this afternoon while Henry is with David, the perimeter is watched by the merry men and I have been having double shifts because of the Snow Queen, I could use some time with you"

Regina's amused smile turned into a full laughter when she received the third and final message with a photo attached of Emma waving at her as she signaled Henry who was now looking desperate as his uncle appeared to not want to be put into clean diapers.

She had been having fun the past couple of days and after the dinner night with Emma they had become accustomed to walk together as the blonde did her rounds and to talk or write to each other, Regina felt more relaxed with that kind of relationship as with the one that she had been creating with Robin, who she hadn't even try to talk with her after all of this.

It was something that she enjoyed but also, sometimes, she felt like she was walking into something that she didn't knew what it really was so, when that kind of fear raised inside of her she started taking photos of little things like the view from her study. Emma had been proud of that and Regina liked it to be seen as someone who could create instead of destruct.

With one wave of her hand she made the letter appear inside the now empty coffee cup of the sheriff and with a quick nod to herself she decided to go to town and tried to find some kind of lead that could be helpful. She wasn't inside this new operation "Dairy Queen" as Emma usually put it but she preferred to be doing something instead of nothing.

Also, she decided on the spot, she was going to talk with Henry as soon as he reached home, this past weeks the boy had been behaving a little strangely and the brunette wanted to know what was happening with their son before talking with Emma about it.

SQ

Henry entered in Rumple's shop with a somber expression in his eyes, her gaze set in the old man who kept reading on of his books way after Henry had reached the counter. He still had the new shirt that David had given to him after Neal's incident and something in the inquisitive gaze of Rumplestiskin when she finally looked at him irked something inside of him.

\- You have used me- Started the pre-teen and Rumple raised his head before smirking, his voice full of interest when she answered to that accusation.

\- I don't remember to have used you, Henry.

\- You knew what my mothers were up to, and you wanted what they had.

\- And what is that, if I am allowed to know?- Asked Rumplestiskin as he interlaced her fingers, still looking at his grandson with a look of mild interest set in his features.

Henry extracted the book and opened it for one page of Snow and Charming tale, the picture in the page showing another vial full of something that glowed brightly in the hands of Rumplestiskin himself.

\- You wanted the true love magic in the first place because it would help you if you ever needed that- Started Henry as she pointed at the picture, the older man only looked at him and hummed a little before continuing with his reading. - And you knew what powerful the magic of true love is, you knew that keeping together my grandparents love you would have had a unlimited source of true love.

\- But, if I may tell you, I confided you that there was something stronger than true love, and I still don't know why you believe that this old deal that I made with Snow and David can be something relevant right now.- Answered Rumplestiskin looking pleased, his smile becoming more pronounced with every passing second

\- Because now you have two new threads, one of Emma's and one of Regina's- Stated Henry and as he talked he closed his book carefully- And I still don't know completely why but both of my mothers are very powerful, they have a very powerful magic and they can produce even more power when they are together, I don't know if that's the answer but you wanted that power and you used me.

\- Maybe you are right, grandson, but you tried to use me first- Said Rumplestiskin with hard eyes that pierced Henry's body like sharp daggers- And you tried to know more that were allowed to, maybe, the next time, you learn how to know when is better to wait and when is better to don't do anything.

\- What will you do with that power? - Asked Henry licking his dried lips, feeling a ball of fear in the pit of his stomach.

\- That is something that you don't need to know- Declared the man as he closed his own book- And now get out of my shop, the next time try to talk to somebody remember that I am not the best person if you want to gain something without paying for it.

And with that Henry saw himself pushed effectively until he was out of the shop, Rumplestiskin eyes still making holes into his chest.

SQ

Meanwhile a tired sheriff looked at his mug with a look that fluctuated between irritation and fondness, the sheet of paper still folded next to it.

\- Rubes- Called finally when the brunette young woman looked at her after she entered the dinner- Could you prepare me another coffee?

\- I thought that I had already given you your usual, are you sleeping ok? - Asked the werewolf as she started preparing another mug for the blonde who smiled as she raised the note.

\- It had been magicked, more or less.

\- Do I want to know?- Asked Ruby as she eyed carefully to Emma but the other young woman merely hummed as she let Ruby fill her cup.- Ok then, have fun with your reading sheriff.

Emma, who had already unfolded the letter merely raised a little his right hand in acknowledgment.

_Emma,_

_A couple of days ago you wanted to know more about me and you already had told me some storied about your youth so I believe that it is time to share something about me with you;_

_When I was Henry's age I started to ride more seriously as it was the only thing that could talk about with my father, as you may know because of the stories my father was a good man but also too kind and too fearful to stay by me when I needed him so, as I grew up, I never felt that I had something in common with him._

_But, as I was telling you, riding horses was something that she also liked so I decided to become an incredible rider to make him proud; One day, one of my very first days, I was trying to learn a new trick and I lost control of my reins, something that made Rocinante jump with more strength that it was needed and the reins slapped my face making me the scar that now you can see on top of my lip. Father didn't want mother to see it but, as you can imagine my mother knew about it as soon as I entered in the house, she wanted to punish me but was adamant about her will to heal me because if I was marred maybe I couldn't achieve to me a queen._

_It was the first time that I stood against her, I wanted to have the mark, to have the remainder that I still had a lot to learn and even if mother tried to force me with magic I didn't let her to erase my wound, wound that turned into scar._

_Sometimes, when I was a Queen, I asked myself why I didn't erase it with my own magic but deep down I knew that I couldn't because I loved being that child, I still remember that part of my childhood with fondness despite of my mother._

_I hope you have found this story interesting, not everyone can talk about her childhood like you do and I don't have as many skills as you telling a story.-_ That part actually make Emma chuckled because she knew that she was awful telling stories.-

_Take care and try to sleep a little before our meeting,_

_Regina._

_P.S: I have another place that I would want to show you, perhaps in our next round together?_

Emma finished her coffee and smiled briefly at Ruby who nodded when the blonde put the money next to the now empty mug.

\- Take care- Said after her the werewolf as she squinted her eyes, the little smile and blush never leaving the young woman's face.


	21. Chapter 21 'Gina

**A/N Well, after last night's episode I think that all of us need to read or to have ****something to preven****t us to kills those morons who are the writers… I was truly disappointed with her idea of what is a healthy relationship and I think that I am going to quit seeing the chapters and stick with the tumblr and writing fics because what have they done both with Emma and Regina makes me sick. Anyway in tumblr I have post some of my opinions about that so if anyone wants to talk in there I'm shadowdianne in tumblr also.**

**And after this on with the story, thanks for all the reviews and everything, and remember that they can talk as louder as they want, but we are, by far, the strongest ship that they have.**

Emma was happily writing as she looked at Snow who was rocking Neal trying to make him sleep like he was supposed to be doing half an hour ago.

\- He is a shouter- Commented Emma casually as Snow tried to make him stop for the umpteenth time and the brunette smiled tiredly at her before continuing with the rocking.

\- Sometimes I think about how you were- Admitted Snow who looked at Emma guilty.

The blonde tried to clear her throat but she only managed a curt smile before sighing loudly looking at the paper that she had been so happy about it a moment ago.

\- They told me that I didn't cry as much as I should have- Admitted still averting her eyes from Snow's- But I guess I will never know if that is true, I suppose it could be because I wasn't very fond of crying when I was a child either.

\- I'm sure you were a wonderful child- Muttered Snow and Emma looked at her seeing a part of Snow that had been hidden this pasts months: The part of Mary Margaret, the part of her friend and she smiled to that even if she still feel uncomfortable.

\- Who knows- Conceded with a small shrug and she jumped when, a few seconds later Snow's hand touched her shoulder trying to get her attention.

\- I'm sorry for what I said in Neverland- Started Snow and Emma licked her lips before shaking her head. - I know that you are going to tell me that it was the truth and everything but I'm sorry that you can or could feel that I don't love you anymore because of your age or the things that you had done. I love you Emma, and when we didn't know each other, when we were under the curse, I found in you a very reliable friend, a very interesting woman and I want to tell you that it doesn't matters what happens, I love you and I will because I got to know you and you deserve to be loved.

Emma's voice was lost at the end of that speech so she only nodded and tried to hid her eyes now filled with tears but Snow kissed the top of her head as she pointed at the letter with her chin.

\- You are going to give it to Regina?

Emma nodded and Snow smiled knowingly before addressing her daughter once more.

\- I always thought that she could be better, you know? But I suppose that I couldn't see pass what she did instead of what she lived. You can see that, though.

\- She is an incredible woman- Muttered Emma, still shocked because of her mother speech and when Snow only nodded she looked at her with confusion in her eyes. - She deserves to be happy too.

Snow hummed and went back to her seat in the coach making Emma watch her mother with a raised eyebrow and wondering if she had say something that she shouldn't have.

SQ

Henry was looking at her brunette mother with a look of guilt in his eyes as the woman looked at him unbelievingly.

\- Henry, are you really telling me that you went to talk to Gold? - Asked again trying to be sure that she was right and when Henry nodded she sighed loudly, Emma had told her about the strange behavior of Henry but she hadn't think that she needed to talk to him until her son had come to home looking sad and guilty as well as anxious.- There was something that was bothering you so you needed to talk to him?- Asked but she didn't get an answer of Henry who remained silent.- At least can I know what type of deal did you make?- Asked again and this time Henry looked at her fumbling with his coat.

\- I didn't do any deal with him- Started but stopped in mid-sentence with a sigh.- I didn't sign anything, I only wanted to know something but he made me promise that I would need to give him something first and when I did it he didn't told me all about what I wanted to know.

\- And what did you wanted to know?- Asked Regina feeling lost with her son but Henry shook his head and refused to answer to that.- I'm going to call to Emma, Henry, and then the three of us are going to talk about what you did ok? I understand that Rumplestiskin is part of your family but you can't make a deal with him, you don't know what he could be up to.

Henry kept silent but as soon as Regina ended her speech a one single letter appeared in front of Regina with a little feather attached to it. A feather of a Swan.

Smiling a little without noticing it Regina opened the letter and read it quickly, her smile touching her lips once more as she kept reading.

**Regina,**

**I am writing this letter while my brother tries to leave me deaf, I think that there is something in Snow because every time that she feeds him he starts to cry even more, I know that is stupid but you could have tried to overtake the enchanted forest with babies instead with magic, really, I could have been part of the troops.**

**Anyway, I can't wait for seeing you this afternoon, after all the talk about deadly solutions and everything that my father and the merry men had tried to say to me this morning I can't wait to have someone that actually can talk and think. You should go with me at the next reunion, if you want, you could try roasting some of their asses and I will keep Hood worried with some kind of magical prank.**

**I'm sorry, I know that I am not making any sense right now but SOMEONE stole my coffee and the one that makes Ruby isn't quite as tasty as the one that makes Granny at first hour on the morning so… bear with me.**

**You told me about your scar, I always liked that scar of yours so it seems fair that I share one of mine with yours: It's at my back and it was when I run of the system the first time, I fall when I was trying to not get caught after stealing some food and when I hit the road a little rock got stuck just behind my skin, I didn't feel it so it got infected and I needed to reopen the wound giving myself as scar.**

**And that's my story, I'm going to send my letter before Snows tried to talk to me again, she is behaving a little oddly, just like Henry, did you talk to him?**

**Take care,**

**Emma.**

**PS: I'm going to try to send the letter with something else; I'm not going to say what it is in case that it doesn't work. And remember that you are worthy 'Gina.**

When the woman ended reading the letter she almost had forgotten about Henry and she smiled brightly at the nickname knowing that Emma wanted her to smile with it but as soon as she raised her eyes and saw her son still looking at her she felt her confusion and anger about what had happen return.

\- I'm going to call Emma, give me a minute Henry. - The teen growled but Regina was dialing Emma not wanting to pay attention to the moody answer of the boy.

* * *

Emma was taking care of Neal as Snow bathed when the call startled her; she caught the call in the second ring as she tried to keep Neal entertained.

\- Ei, Regina, I'm going to be there a little bit late, Snow wanted to take a bath and I am here watching Neal, but if you give me fifteen minutes…

\- Henry made a deal with Gold- Said Regina effectively silencing Emma who frowned.

\- He has done what?- Exclaimed as Snow entered the room with a relaxed expression that quickly morphed into one of worry as she take sight of her daughter.- What kind of deal?

\- He doesn't want to tell me, but I think that we both need to talk to him, maybe we have done something wrong and he needs to be heard, we have been a little bit... Busy recently.

The tone in her voice spoke volumes to Emma who started to shake her head before realizing that Regina couldn't see her.

\- Listen to me, whatever he had done we would figure it out, but don't blame you, ok?

Give me ten; I'm going to go with the car.

\- Take care- Answered Regina automatically as Emma finished the call.


	22. Chapter 22 Magic

**A/N Here it is the next chapter ^^ If I need to be sincere I had my doubts of continuing with all my stories, but, as you can see, my muses kicked me right back as soon as that kind of thoughts grew on my mind Xd**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to show more Henry's perspective about his mothers rather than both of them but I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy this chapter and take care! X**

Henry looked at both of his mothers who were looking at each other with concern expression after they talk, he hadn't tell them why he had went to Gold's but he had told them that David and Snow knew about what he was doing with him.

\- I don't know why my parents didn't want to tell me about all of this- Muttered the blonde and Regina shook her head placing her rights in her own lap.

\- Because they are idiots, I think that we have stablished that.- Answered and even Henry smiled at that, her blonde mother trying to hid a grin because of that comment but when she spoke her voice was still deep and concerned.

\- There is something more, 'Gina, and you know it, I don't want to let them think that they can make their own decisions about what we need to know regarding him.

She pointed at Henry who blushed but kept his eyes set in both of his mothers trying to put all the pieces in their places. The first time that Emma had called Regina, Gina he had think that his mom was going to roast Emma alive but the brunette had only smiled and had motioned to the blond to seat next to her, in front of him, since that Emma had called his mom 'Gina a total of six times and the other woman had simply accept it, sometimes with a little smile playing on the edge of her lips.

He was a kid but even he knew what was Rumple implying after seeing them behave like that next to each and that was frightened him even more, that because of his acts his mothers were going to deal with their own powers.

Powers that looked like where something suspiciously close to True Love.

"I have been stupid" thought the boy before trying to keep up with the conversation of the women in the room.

\- Maybe we need to pay your parents a visit- Was suggesting Regina and Emma hummed before shaking her head, her eyes burying holes in the carpet of the living room.

\- It's an option but maybe we could go to Gold directly and try to know what all of this is about, and then talk with my parents and tell them that the next time we need to know before all of this ensues.

Regina exhaled exasperated and she raised both of her hands, purple mist dancing between her fingers.

\- I don't know why I find myself surprised when half this town is involved with something that isn't their business.

\- You should have tried to create Storybrooke near a big city- Answered Emma and it was then when Regina, instead of burning Emma smirked and nodded.

\- I will keep that in mind the next time that I enact a powerful dark curse, dear.

Henry himself was starting to think that his brunette mother was going to use magic but then Emma placed her hands between the ones of the brunette and the older woman slowly exhaled, focusing once more.

\- You have talked to me about this- Muttered softly Emma- Magic doesn't helps, and using magic now is not going to give us answers, let's go to talk with Gold and see what all of this is about.

Henry opened his mouth but kept quiet, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach but he didn't want to ruin everything more than he had already ruined it.

\- Can I say something? - Said, his voice breaking a little at the question and he closed his eyes hating this new voice of him but when he reopened them he saw both of his mothers looking at him, Emma still with half of his body looking at Regina. - I know that I shouldn't have what I did, and I'm sorry for thinking that I could do whatever that I wanted, I should have wait.

Regina sighed and, touching Emma's elbow, she approached him and kneeled before him with an unreadable look in her eyes.

\- The book told us a lot of different things Henry- Started and the boy frowned not knowing where her mother wanted him to go with that sentence- And maybe it doesn't contains the entire truth but you need to remember one important thing that keeps telling us and that Emma had just told me: Magic is unstable, even sorceress and magicians don't know exactly if something is going to turn out wrong and you need to remember that: Magic doesn't fix your problems, it can help, but always knowing exactly what are you doing with it.

\- You hear your mother kid- Affirmed Emma still standing and looking at both of them with a little soft smile playing in her lips- The next time that you need answers you can come and talk to us or with Rumplestiskin himself if you want, but don't make magic deals before you understand the implications of it. Ok?

Henry then nodded fervently as Regina smiled to Emma briefly before standing up and crossing her arms.

\- I think we should go to talk with Gold right now before something happens, and we can always make him pay for his ways.

\- That would be a start. - Muttered Emma and when she let her eyes wander looking for her jacket she saw her letter and feather attached to it. - You received it- Said pointing at the letter with a pleased smile and when Regina smiled quickly at her Henry wanted to shake his head fully realizing what all of this had been about.

\- Maybe…- chimed in the boy seeing that both of his mothers weren't exactly there with him- Maybe I could go and talk with Gold about everything?

\- Absolutely not- Came the reply of both of them but Emma turned to Regina with a thoughtful expression in her eyes.

\- Maybe I could go talk with him and with Henry and you can try to find my parents and talk to them?

\- And why would you want to talk with Rumplestiskin instead with your parents? - asked Regina with a little smile and Emma flashed another smile before answering.

\- Because you will make your point without being interrupted.

Regina nodded after a minute of thinking about it and raised both of her hands while looking sternly to Henry.

"Let me know what that imp tell to you"-could be heard inside the purple cloud that engulfed her in a few seconds.


	23. Chapter 23 Us

**A/N Hello! I'm sorry with the lack of letters this past chapters but, as you see, our ladies can't answer or write letters, from now at least. This chapter will be last without a letter though. Enjoy! X**

Us

When Snow opened the door of her apartment she saw Regina already in it with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Startled; she caressed Neal's head who was safely in her arms as David entered in the place, his face paling when he saw who was inside.

Regina wanted to roll her eyes at them for their antics but raised her hands in mock surrender before opening her mouth.

\- How about you explain to me why you didn't tell us that Henry had made a deal with Rumplestiskin?- Asked, her voice laced with anger and Snow face paled as her husband's when she saw the former Queen wrath.

\- We thought that it was better not to- Answered Charming approaching Regina and sitting in front of her.

\- May I know why? We are his mothers, have you forgotten about that? - Answered the woman baring her teeth and Snow looked at David noticing the pronoun.

\- There was something that we wanted to... keep secret and Henry's behavior made that idea complicated.

\- So you told our son to not told us what had he done?- The rage was escalating quickly inside of Regina's mind and she felt the magic already bubbling inside of her, wanting to exit, to incinerate those morons but she had promised Emma that she would remember what she was and what she wasn't so, breathing deeply she managed to stay calm.- What were you hiding, Snow?- Asked looking at the woman who looked at her with that expression that made Regina sick with disgust- What is that secret?- Demanded and it was Charming who answered to that as Neal broke into cries.

\- The letters that you and Emma were sending to each other, the feelings that both of you have for each other.

Regina turned livid as David finished that last sentence and she looked at Snow who was rocking Neal trying to calm him down as she nodded.

\- What are you talking about? - Asked and it was Snow who decided to reply to that.

\- We think that Gold has managed to bottle up Emma's magic and yours as well as he did with our True Love once. We don't know why but…

\- True Love? Is that what this is about?

Both Charmings nodded at the same time at that and Regina felt the earth under her feet move dangerously.

\- I need to talk with Emma- muttered weakly, pictures of Daniel and pixie dust dancing before her.

**SQ**

Emma entered into Gold's pawnshop with Henry in tow and a cold expression in her eyes, expression that Rumple matched once he saw who his new costumer was.

\- Sheriff- Acknowledged her with a curt smile and nod- There is something that you want to know I presume.

\- You presume right- Answered the blonde pointing at Henry who was now looking at his feet, don't knowing where he could hide until all of this has passed.- You made a deal with him, with your own grandson, what it was about?

Rumplestiskin smiled at that and shook his head looking at Henry who cringed, after their last encounter the boy didn't feel as safe as earlier in the man's presence.

\- He hadn't tell you? - Asked the man to Emma and when the blonde muttered a single "no" he snickered. - Tell me, sheriff, what is the most powerful magic?

Emma rolled her eyes at this but answered nonetheless, knowing that Rumplestiskin was up to something.

\- True love, is all that you want to say to me?

\- Well, Miss Swan- Said Gold with a devious smile in his lips- The thing is that True Love is a very powerful magic but I'm not talking about that, the most powerful magic that is in this town, from what I have seen, is another type of magic. A magic that is laced with love, sure, but has another different source.

\- Cut the crap, Gold, what kind of deal you did with him? - Commanded Emma and, finally, the man turned is back and extracted a single bottle that glowed brightly when Emma looked at it.

\- This is the most powerful magic in Storybrooke, a magic that can destroy as can create.

\- Where did you find it?- Exclaimed the woman as she tried to see what was inside the bottle but Gold took it away before she could distinguish what it was.

\- From you, and from the mayor- Admitted Gold with a little laugh- She and you are the most powerful magical beings in Storybrooke, even your magic can surpass mine in some aspects, and not only because you are the product of true love, dearie, but because you complement each other.

\- So you have our powers in a bottle, why?

Rumple smirked at that and made the bottle disappear with a flick of his wrist.

\- When the time arrives you will need this, you or other different people, of course.

\- He is doing the same thing that he did with grandpa and grandma love, ma- Muttered Henry finally and Rumplestiskin smiled at the brightness of his grandson- He did that and that was what you needed to find in the first place when you killed the dragon, he knew the power of their love.

\- So that's the reason behind your deal with Henry? You think that we will need this?

The old man coughed a little but refused to answer to that, instead he only pointed at Emma's heart and smirked knowingly before muttering one last sentence.

\- You know that I couldn't have done this if you didn't care about her, dearie.

Emma was about to answer to that when her phone rang startling Henry and her while Rumplestiskin looked at his hands, pleased with himself.

\- Regina? - Answered the blonde recognizing the number- Everything ok?

\- I think you need to hear some things that your parents are saying, Miss Swan.

Emma couldn't stop her eyes from rolling as she motioned Henry outside the store.

\- Again with the "Miss Swan" thing 'Gina? What happened?

The voice of the brunette sounded tense, like she was having problems restraining herself.

\- Just come here Emma, everything all right with Rumplestiskin?

\- Apparently he had used Henry to store our magic in some kind of bottle- Answered Emma as she opened her car and started the engine, at the other side of the line she could hear Regina's breathing stop.- 'Gina, is everything ok? Are you ok?

\- Come here, Emma, please. - Answered the older woman and hung up leaving Emma concerned as well as scared.


	24. Chapter 24 I don't care

**A/N Hello ^^ I know, I was mean yesterday but I love the cliffhangers :P **

**Once again, thanks for all the follows and favorites ^^**

I don't care

Regina wasn't there when Emma entered in the apartment; a faint purple smoke could be seen in the air; glittering before vanishing itself. With a stern look she looked at her parents who sifted uncomfortable on their seats before averting their looks from her, her mother blushing slightly, looking as guilty as Henry who bit his lower lip as he registered what was happening inside the place.

\- Where is she? - Asked Emma, her voice strained as well as her body movements, her worry visible and the air in the place changed, almost sparkling with the magic that the blonde produced.

\- She just disappeared- Answered David with a soft voice, his hands in front of him as he tried to not look at his daughter.

\- What happened?- Demanded Emma, rising her voice while she fumbled with her phone, trying to see if she had got any new messages since the last call from the brunette but with no avail, her phone was empty and that filled her heart with dread.

\- We told her what she wanted to know- Answered Snow this time, her blush slowly disappearing although her guilty look still fresh in her eyes, guilt that Emma saw grow when she looked at her mother.

\- And what was that? Do you realize that she had started to get better? I don't need to... I don't want to know that she is feeling bad again Snow, what happened?

\- We told her that we think that Rumplestiskin had bottled up your magic, the magic that you can do together.

\- And?- Asked Emma trying to fight against the faint, strange feeling that that last sentence had brought to her stomach.

\- And that we think that is because… you care about each other- Finished Snow, looking at her hands, watching her ring intently which caught the light and sparkled.

Emma searched her father's look but the man looked away, don't knowing what to say to his daughter and when it was obvious that no one was going to say anything more Emma sighed and turned to her son who was still at the door.

\- Henry, what are they talking about?

The boy closed his eyes for one second, gathering her thoughts before starting.

\- They think that both of you are your True Love, when you started writing those letters I wanted to know how were you doing and why were you doing that so I asked but no one wanted to tell me because they didn't want me to step in what were you doing so I went to talk to Gold who asked me two threads of your hair, and I'm sorry because it's my fault that Gold has that and that both of you know this, I didn't know when I did that. You need to believe me, please.

The blonde shook her head and knelt before Henry who was trying not to cry.

\- Henry, I believe you, but all of that, the True Love part... it's impossible; I care about your mother but not like that.

\- You do- Muttered David and Emma stood up looking at her father with anger flashing in her eyes.

\- Even if I did you aren't the ones to tell all of this to Regina, to Henry or to myself, there are things that aren't yours to control them.

\- We wanted to give you both the space that you needed- Explained Snow with a pleading voice and Emma sighed once before answering to that, her voice breaking a little at the end.

\- Regina is now in some place feeling trapped, Snow, feeling that she is being pushed to something that she didn't ask for, you should have handled all of this better, you should have talked to us when Henry went to Gold's and now I'm going to go and talk with Regina because she needs to be heard instead of being asked.

And with that last sentence Emma rubbed angrily at her eyes trying to maintain her composure before going downstairs.

\- And Henry is going to say with both of you for tonight- Exclaimed before disappearing, trying to guess where Regina could be.

SQ

The brunette was looking at the tall trees that surrounded the little path that she had discovered a couple of days ago and that she had wanted to show to Emma, her whole posture rigid, her eyes never leaving the leafs of the trees, her breath visible because of the cold.

She was thinking, seeing Daniel's death in her mind once and again, the voice of Tink resonating in her ears and the smile of Emma, the touch of the letters that they had send to the other, caressing her fingertips. She didn't know what to think, what to believe, she wasn't trying to forgive someone or forgive herself anymore and she felt weak, unbalanced, as the air in the forest touched her body bringing to her the smells of the burning wood of the Merry Men a couple of yards at her left, she vaguely thought about going there but she knew that she didn't want to do that.

Closing her eyes she tried to regain her calm, her conviction in herself but the thought that Emma, that annoying blonde that had entered in her life almost four years ago, could be something to her was slowly breaking her walls, making them crumble.

She was scared, she was feeling trapped, forced to something and she wanted to run without looking back.

Suddenly her phone ringed and she opened her eyes reading the new message that had just entered.

It said:

**'Gina, I know that theoretically it's your turn to write me a letter but after what my parents and Gold had told me I know that it's time to bend a little the rules. I know that you are scared, I am too because I don't know what all of that means to you or to us, but I know what that means to me and I want to talk to you. Because you told me that in this realm we decide who we love or who we don't love, we decide how to label what we are feeling. Please, I'm in the docks, I've been looking for you but you aren't anywhere, please, let's talk to each other.**

**PS: You are still worthy, you know? I don't care what they are talking about, you are worthy for who you are and my last "sorry" it's because I couldn't see that before, not as much as I see it now.**

SQ

Emma was pacing in front of the bench from where she had taken the first photo, trying to not lose hope that Regina had indeed received her message and wanted to talk to her.

She still didn't know what was going to say to the older woman, but she knew that she didn't want to lose her friendship for a rumor, for something that other people think about them, even if there were magic bottled up and with Rumplestiskin she had learnt something from her youth; There was nothing written in stone albeit in that city almost all of them believed in fate.

She looked at her phone again and gulped, realizing that, maybe, she had lost the opportunity to talk with Regina but then a voice could be heard at her right and Regina was there, watching at her with her hands in her pockets and a soft smile playing in her lips.

\- I believe you wanted to see me- Muttered the brunette and Emma only nodded before whispering a soft "Hi" as she tried to smile nervously.


	25. Chapter 25 You and me

**A/N Well, as you always told me that I'm being bad with all the cliffhangers here you have a longer chapter than usual –smirks- Hope you all like it!**

You and me

_\- I believe you wanted to see me- Muttered the brunette and Emma only nodded before whispering a soft "Hi" as she tried to smile nervously._

Regina didn't answer at first, she only smiled at the younger woman and let the wind play with her hair, which, Emma noticed for the first time, was much longer than when she had first met the mayor.

Both of them kept staring at each other, the wind and the sea roaring in the edge of their subconscious and, for one moment, they felt completely alone; without pressures or threats or magic to combat and that was liberating in many ways but also terrifying.

Neither of them knew who moved first but they sit in the same bench that they had sit one year and some ago and they shared a smile knowing what was thinking the other.

\- I told you that you didn't need to worry- Started Emma and Regina hummed, looking at her black gloves, the salt in the air making her eyes stung a little.- It's funny how everything turned out- Continued Emma and the brunette looked at her raising one brow, trying to understand what was Emma talking about.- All our decisions had been made by some kind of "thing", fate, destiny… you were born to be the Evil Queen and I was born to be the Savior, we didn't have the opportunity to decide if we wanted to be something else. We fall into our roles because all pointed us in that direction.

Regina scoffed at that but nodded, knowing that the blonde was right, they had been tricked into being what they had been, what they were. But, didn't Emma tell her once that she was more than only a title?

\- I suppose we will never be able to be something else then, dear. - Muttered, her voice cold and impersonal but when she started to stand Emma's hand grabbed her forearm.

\- Please, stay- Whispered the younger woman and Regina didn't need to be asked twice, knowing that she didn't want to go.

\- I don't know if we were trapped to this moment- Started the blonde- If we were lured into this, into this moment, I don't know if Gold knew that this was going to happen and all of this is part of another prophecy or something stupid but I know that I sent to you that first letter and you sent me back another one. And I don't think that that is something that Fate or Destiny did for us.

The sea roared, more strongly this time and Regina wondered if the waves were strong enough to make Emma stop talking but she knew that she didn't want to stop hearing that voice.

\- I'm scared- Admitted finally the blonde- I'm scared because everyone in this place seem to have their own opinions about me and about you and about everything. I'm scared because I don't know if I did the right thing sending you the first letter. I don't even know what I need to tell you.

\- Nothing- Answered Regina and smiled crookedly at Emma who looked intently at her, like she had always looked at her since the first time. - I loathe fate; I hate the idea of something superior writing my story. Deciding my own possibilities, my own choices.

\- Then we won't let fate or destiny make our decisions for us anymore- Muttered Emma and Regina chuckled at the resolution at the blonde's voice.

\- I loved Daniel- Said softly, the reality of that last statement made Emma look at her, the smile that had been in her lips disappearing.- Some part of me is going to love him always. He was what I could have been but I wasn't. I long lost the perception of True Love but he could have been mine in another time.

Emma merely nodded, looking at the woman beside her, barely noticing how the wind was lashing her face and hands.

\- Then Tinkerbell happened- Continued the older woman containing a sad smile- She told me that I could be happy with another man, my soul-mate. I was born in a land that all of that exists and it's accepted but… I don't believe in fate or destiny anymore to fulfill my happiness. As evil happiness is not something that you are born with, you create that happiness, that fortune; you need to work for it. I once thought that using magic and making everyone else without future I could be happy but I was wrong.

\- I care about you- Whispered Emma softly, so softly that Regina needed to look at the blonde's lips trying to be sure that that was what she had heard.

\- And I care about you- Replied the older woman interlacing her own fingers and looking at them intently. - I don't want to listen to them about how we are something much more complicated that it looks, we aren't the people that they think we are.

The blonde nodded, understanding that Regina didn't want to hurt her with that last sentence, it was simply saying a fact, she had born in that realm but she hadn't grew up in it, she didn't know how it worked, she was accustomed to live in a realm in where you could try to make your own destiny. Albeit her story was more complicated than that premise her thoughts about it remained intact.

\- I have never thought that your love for Daniel was less than pure love, 'Gina- Started Emma in a soft sotto voice. - Daniel was your Neal albeit you both had a much more happy start than we had. I loved Neal and… I had feelings for someone else when I was younger, and both of them made me how I am, in a way. I would never belittle what was Daniel for you because Daniel was the true love of the Regina that you were when you were younger. And I'm sure you could have been happy with him

\- We will never know- Answered Regina trying to conceal the cold that she had started to feel due to the mix of wind and drops of salty water that were touching her skin.- But thanks, Emma, for understanding that.

\- Do you still think that Robin can be your lover?- Asked Emma and she held her breath, fearing that she had asked something too personal even for that conversation but Regina only smiled sadly and shook her head.

\- Robin isn't the person that he was when Tinker introduced him to me. Perhaps in another time but… I don't want to think of him like that anymore, I don't want to fulfill what it's supposed to be for me, I have made a lot of decision based on that premise.

Emma bit her lip and raised her right hand, grazing Regina's covered left hand and feeling the electricity that that simple touch gave it to her.

\- Do you think that we are realizing all of this because of Snow and David and… well probably all the people in this town by now?

Regina smiled and shrugged in a movement so peculiar for her that Emma kept staring at her a few seconds longer that she pretended to look at her.

\- Who knows dear, maybe, as you said, we were lured into all of this and we are still pawns into the hands of someone more powerful than us.

\- But we can always try to be what we want instead of letting a book dictate what we are. - Protested the other woman and Regina extracted one single piece of folded paper that offered to the blonde in total silence.

Emma opened the new letter and smiled as she read it.

_Emma,_

_You have told me that I'm worthy, that I'm more valuable than what a book says that I am, in a way you have said to me that I deserve to be happy._

_Although I have always sought that happiness it has always eluded me. Maybe because I thought that I needed to find it from the conventional ways but you are nothing next to conventional._

_You had teach me that I don't need to fulfill a destiny to be happy, or to be only white or black, I knew those things before you appeared but until now no one had told me that, no one had believed in me._

_And I believe in you, I trust you._

The rest of the letter was illegible; the ink still humid against the paper and Emma kept staring at it, searching for something to say.

\- I had a fixation with you- Muttered looking reflexively at the white paper- When you were the mayor and I didn't know that you were the Queen I mean, and when I started to know you more, when you saved us from that deathly magic… I started to trust you, to see in you someone to confide. When Neverland happened I found that you were someone intriguing, beautiful, a person that has a lot to give and a lot to teach, I wanted to be taught by you. But- Her voice faltered but Regina didn't say anything, her hands, now bare, were caressing Emma's in a simple, soft movement- When you gave up your happiness, when you told me that you were going to give me my own happy ending… for one moment I thought that I could try to convince you to enter in the car.

The brunette's gasp broke the spell in which Emma was and the blonde blushed profusely before continuing.

\- I don't want to be a label, I only want to be me and I want to discover what we can do… if you want.

\- It broke my heart when I thought that I wouldn't be able to see both of you again- Answered the brunette with a sordid smile playing in her lips- I buried my own heart into the dirt when we were heading to the castle once we were in the enchanted forest, but Snow saw me and asked me to not do that. I couldn't say no to her. I was too devastated.

Emma gulped and tightened her own hands around Regina's who sighed deeply, blushing slightly at her own thoughts.

\- I know what we are capable of, but, if you want… I want to see what we can create in the long run.

\- In the long run? - Asked Emma and Regina smiled closing the gap with a soft, tender kiss.

The kiss felt right to both of them, like a puzzle piece finally entering into the place that it belonged, like something that both of them had talked about a dozen of times before actually doing it. It was tender, warm, but also breathtaking: Emma's hands were promptly in Regina's hair, pulling her closer as the other woman smiled into the kiss, the wind and sea surrounding them, the salt and the odor of nature filling their lungs as they separated from each other.

\- I think we have a visit to make- Said Emma touching the brunette's forehead with her own, her breath coming out in puffs and Regina laughed brightly at that, her eyes lighting up a little hearing the carefree voice of Emma.

\- Can I use fire? - Asked and when Emma laughed, her own heart felt giddy and happy and… free so she kissed quickly the blonde's nose-

\- We will think about that as we go to Gold's- Answered finally Emma kissing Regina's lips again.


	26. Chapter 26 Together

**A/N I need to say this: Wow, I checked yesterday and this story has 167 follows, I'm incredibly humbled with all of this, really, thanks to all of you that believe that my story is good enough. Thanks for the reviews, and the pm's encouraging me, thanks also for the ones in tumblr that told me that they wanted to read this story and so on. And… well, enjoy this chapter ^^ X!**

Together

Rumple was already closing his shop with Belle when Emma and Regina entered, their combined magic already making little sparks around them as the door closed behind their backs.

\- Regina, Miss Swan… may I know what brings you here?- Asked the man sweetly as Belle frowned behind him looking concerned once she saw the look of disgust that shone in the brunette's eyes. In Emma it wasn't so noticeable but there was something there that made Belle click her tongue and sighed.

\- You know damn well what bring us here Gold- Answered Emma, her voice resonating through the shop and making some magic objects vibrate with her anger.

\- So you can either give it to us or be prepared to live an eternal live without something that surely is very valuable to you- Continued the brunette smoothly with a smirk already playing in her lips.

The old man raised his chin and looked at them before turning to Belle.

\- I doubt that you could separate us for a very long time, Regina. - Answered caustically, his confidence vanishing when Regina laughed darkly making Emma look at her. The brunette smiled quickly at the blonde before answering to Rumple, her smirk turning into a sneer.

\- I never said that it was Belle what you would be going to miss.

The pregnant silence was broke with a soft cough that the blonde made and, after inhaling a couple of times she put her hand at the lower back of Regina who suddenly stilled a little before relaxing.

\- We are not here to harm anyone of you... or anything. - Said Emma but her magic was still vibrating inside of her eyes. - But we want to know what you are up to, and to have that back, of course.

\- Well, it looks like you have found your true love; Regina- Commented Rumplestiskin with a little creepy smile that made Emma cringe but Regina shook her head and raised her own chin defiantly.

\- You don't know what I feel Rumple, now I would be very glad if you give us the bottle without making a scene.

\- And if you tell us why you wanted the magic it would be perfect. – Added Emma, her hand making small circles in the back of Regina without realizing that she was doing it but Belle saw it and smiled a little.

\- I can see that in a future it will come in handy- Admitted the man stubbornly.

\- Then you are going to give it to us- Explained Emma raising her right hand and Regina looked at her proudly before continuing staring at Gold with her right brow raising, expecting the comeback of the Dark One.

\- Why would I? – Asked Rumplestiskin effectively doing what the brunette suspected she would do so she simply answered to that making Emma stare at her.

\- Because you know that I don't want to have more of my magic floating around without knowing it what is happening or how is it used, Rumple. What you have there is ours.

\- I made a deal. – Defended Rumplestiskin- So even if I wanted to give it to you I can't, I never break my deals, dearies.

Emma was going to answer to that when Belle raised her own voice, her accent sounding beautifully in the air of the pawnshop.

\- Just give it to them, Rumple, I know that you made a deal but they are right, if you only want to storage it for a future occasion is better if they have it.

SQ

The Charmings were already finishing their dinner when Emma opened the door of the apartment with his left hand hidden behind her back and Regina at her side smiling smugly.

\- We got it- Said the blonde showing the little bottle that glowed in her hand, Charming and Snow gawking at it as Henry blushed seeing again the price of his mistake.

\- Belle convinced the imp to give it to us- Explained briefly Regina avoiding Snow's eyes as she spoke.

\- Yes, apparently she is the only one who can make that man be reasonable.- Muttered Emma as she approached the table slowly.- And now I would want to take Henry with us, we need to talk with him about something so, if you excuse us…

\- Emma, wait- Called Snow standing up and looking at her daughter with pleading eyes- Can we talk with you?

The blonde looked briefly at Regina who bit the inside of her cheek before nodding softly.

\- We will be in your car- Said before smiling at Henry who was already walk towards the stairs.

When they were alone David and Snow looked expectantly at Emma who cross her arms and sighed, her posture stiff and her eyes rimmed with exhaustion and fatigue.

\- I want to say one thing to both of you- Started Emma without letting Snow start her speech. - You may be my parents but the next time that you find yourselves in this kind of situation it's better if you tell the persons that are in the situation what it's going on. Henry is our son, even we weren't whatever we are or we are not Henry is a constant in our lives, I don't want to wake up one day and see that you have decided to make all my decisions before I actually know what it's going on. You may be King and Queen but you don't reign in my or in my family. Got it?

David opened his mouth, ready to reply but Snow stopped him resting his left hand in her forearm.

\- We understand Emma.

\- This means that we were right about Regina? - Asked David making her wife wince because of his lack of tact but Emma smiled at both of them and shrugged.

\- No, you weren't, good night, take care of Neal, I'm probably going to return back later than usual.

And with that she was gone, leaving her parents speechless.

SQ

Henry was seated in one of the armchairs of the living room looking at both of his mothers with a worried expression, both of them looked partially amused but Regina managed to regain her composure just after a few seconds.

\- Henry, do you understand what are we trying to tell you?

\- That I'm no grounded? - Asked the boy tentatively.

\- You are going to be with me each weekend in the station working and doing some minor stuff, but no, you are not going to get grounded, however…- Said Emma making Regina smile proudly, they have barely talked about what they were going to do with Henry but both of them felt that the pre-teen needed a little bit of punishment.- However we are going to have a talk with you about what you can and can't do, I know that thanks to you many good things had happened to this town but that doesn't give you the power of do whatever you want.

\- And that includes go to Rumplestiskin and make a deal with him- Spoke Regina as Emma nodded accordingly- From now on you are going to need to earn our trust, every time that you lie you are going to find yourself without something that you want or like so it's better if you start being sincere with us and start thinking in the consequences of your acts.

Henry nodded and stood up, running his hands through his hair and, as he went to the stairs he opened his mouth and, exhaling, he finally asked one last question that he wanted to know.

\- Grandpa and Grams were right? About you, I mean.

Regina looked at Emma who smiled and nodded reassuringly, they hadn't talked either of what was it what they had but Emma knew that she wanted to be sincere with Henry and she could sense that the brunette wanted to talk to him about it too so, after a couple of seconds in which Regina seemed to try to find her words she finally nodded.

\- More or less they were, you need to understand that we aren't in a fairy tale realm anymore, your mother and I don't want to rush things, we want to see what…- She paused and looked at Emma who closed her eyes before starting herself to explain the new situation.

\- I care about your mother, Henry, a lot, and we want to discover that without titles or self-imposing expectations and we hope that you could help us with it. Ok?

Henry nodded and smiled before going upstairs.

\- Just for you to know- Called once he was near his room- I always thought that you were the best team out there.

Emma laughed at that and Regina caught herself smiling too, half because of his son half because Emma's smile made her happy too.

\- What are we going to do with this? - Asked Emma pointing at the bottle and looked at it distractedly.

\- I'm going to put it in my vault with a charm that we are going to cast, that way Rumplestiskin is not going to be able to break it.

The blonde hummed and took Regina's hand with her own smiling uncertainly at the older woman as she opened her mouth, her voice getting tangled in her throat.

\- And about us?

Regina smiled at the blonde and, freeing one of her hands of the blonde's grip she caressed the soft skin of the back of the other's neck.

\- We could keep talking.

Emma smiled, her eyes already closing as she positioned nearer of Regina.

\- Indeed we could.


	27. Chapter 27 PS:

**A/N Ok, this is the last chapter of PS: You are worthy, it's been very fun to write it and I want to tell all of you that wrote reviews and favoriteS and followed this story thanks. (Also to the guests and other people that simply read this story of course) Aaaand, well, I'm going to keep writing Coffee Black News, Disney World: A Family business, Inked Future and Words of Desire as well as I'm open to prompts, so if anyone here wants to tell me something I'm also in tumblr (shadowdianne) and in twitter (Script_SQ) Ah! And check out the other author's note at the end of this chapter ^^**

PS:…

Emma woke up and looked sleepily to the room, her eyes were unfocused and as she cleaned them from the sleep she yawned loudly, something that made another in her room stifle a laugh.

\- Regina? - Asked frowning and finally focusing her eyes: She was in her bed but with her last night clothes still in her body, a blanket half-covering her body.

\- Here, take them- Offered the other woman touching her right wrist and handing her her older glasses- I saw them in the nightstand.

Blushing a little, Emma took the glasses and put them on, smiling victoriously when she finally managed to see the room and the woman in it.

\- I don't know what happened to my lens- Admitted before looking at the older woman who looked freshly dressed and poised as usual. - How…?

\- We fall asleep- Explained Regina sitting at the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other making the fabric of her skirt stretch up a little bit. - I think that your magic reacted to mine because this morning I woke up in my bed and you were gone, at first it occurred me that you have left in your own accord but then I saw that your phone and jacket were still in my house so I decided to pay you a visit.

Groaning the blonde closed her eyes trying to remember some magical reaction but she couldn't, she only remembered talking with Regina until both of them decided to close their eyes and enjoy the silence, they probably had fall asleep but she couldn't remember anything.

\- It can be the Snow Queen I suppose- Said finally and Regina shrugged non-committal.

\- Maybe, or maybe we were just tired and in a strong need of sleep- Provided and Emma opened her eyes and nodded.

\- I want to talk about yesterday- Said finally the blonde and she could see how Regina's demeanor changed in just a couple of seconds, feeling remorse already in the pit of her stomach Emma raised one hand and tried to grab Regina's but in the last second she stilled, trying to put her thoughts in order. - What I want to say is that I don't want to jump into conclusions with you, I'm scared, both of us are I think, we have complicated stories and… What I want to say is that I don't want to push this or try to find an explanation for the rest of the world, I still want to know more about you because I feel that there is a lot that I still don't know and maybe not over letters but… we could meet and talk and just be us.

\- You are having doubts of what you told me, Emma?- Asked Regina and in that last word she sounded fragile, young even, and Emma wanted to smack her own head but she only shook it and tried to smile reassuringly to the other woman.

\- No, but I know that we have a lot to talk and a lot to listen and my parents, Henry… all the people in this place is going to ask about this and I don't want to feel that I need to answer them something, I want to know more about you.

Regina played a little with the pendant that she was wearing, her mind already in another place, she was as scared as Emma just admitted she was, she felt the faint fear of her mother's lessons about love and she could still hear what Tink had said about pixie dust and True Love but she knew that none of the people that she had been set up with suited her, Daniel was going to be her first love, the true love of that girl that she once had been, full of hope.

But what she had told to Emma in one of her letters was true; she didn't want to forget but to evolve, Daniel was going to be forever with her but she could feel that Emma was a person that she need to know better, to love even and, albeit shaky and dubious, she finally smiled and, in an impulse, she kissed the other woman's mouth who opened it in confusion.

\- We will take one step at a time- Muttered Regina finally letting the necklace go and she could feel something in Emma's eyes when the blonde looked up the golden pendant but she let it go, for now.

SQ

It was much later in the day, after their usual rounds and the blushing promise of Emma to try to take her out in a date when Regina found herself in her study looking at the stack of blank papers that she had in the desk, she knew why they were there, she had intended to write more letter to Emma but now, even if they had talked to keep writing each other she knew that the rules of their game had changed.

She was still scared, there were Robin, Hook if he ever approached Emma in a distant or not so distant future, their relationship if it evolved into something serious, the citizens of Storybrooke, the threat of the Snow Queen, the possible threat of Rumple, their growing son, the next magical mishap that will surely attack them… it looked much easier to give up on Emma and keep everything like it had been before the letters but Regina knew that she couldn't run anymore, not only because of others but because of herself and, even if it was still a lot to do, a lot to talk, a lot to know she could feel that if Emma and her try that together they will surely can manage.

So, with steady movements she grabbed one sheet of paper and wrote something before saving in it in a little cabinet at her right, the movement making the first word legible.

It said: PS…

**When I first started to write this story I knew beforehand where and how I wanted to end it because I find fascinating the whole "not quite falling in love but start doing it" fics, I'm a romantic as you all see (lol) Anyway, once I ended writing what it will be the plot another story started to play in my head and after some thoughts I decided to write it: It will be the sequel of PS:YaW and it will be called, maybe, **_**Texts on the cloud **_**and it will follow what it will be for Emma and Regina to start this new relationship.**

**But don't worry; this story is finished so if you prefer to stick with this end I will totally understand it. If anyone wants to ask me something I have already written at the first author's note where you can find me, and well, it has been very interesting to write this story, really, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this fic had had so many reviews and everything so thanks, I hope that my next works are as good as you all considered this one.**


End file.
